Orange Star High's Dr of Love
by Zahchi
Summary: What starts as a normal day, becomes one that makes Gohan's life a roller-coaster, OSH gets a doctor of love, and when Gohan realizes he really needs help if he is going get a certain someone to like him he goes for a visit to the doctor of love. GxV
1. The Obvious is Clouded by the Naive

OSH's Doctor of Love

Chapter 1:

The Obvious is Clouded by the Naive

His stupidity irritated himself; how could he have not realized it in the first place? _Hell, why had I even went there in the first place?_ He thought to himself. Oh, how had he gotten himself in this mess in the first place?

He reflected on how it had all started earlier that day: It was second period; the only class he didn't have with_ her_. Which sucked, because he didn't get to be next _her_ like usual. It was the only class he didn't have an "A" in. This reason was because of _her_; it was hard to concentrate when he was only thinking of _her_. It was easy working when she was around, because usually they would work together or she would (only because she was indisposed with kicking ass) copy off of him. Besides that he also hated economics.

While he was busy thinking of a certain person. He had not heard some of his classmates who sat in front of him talking. But as soon as he heard what they were talking about, he removed his hand from his cheek and listened in.

"Yeah, it's true I heard about it at Steamers Cafe," One of them said, "So what do you say, its worth a try, right?"

"I don't know man, its just a rumor anyway," the other said, "And still how do you know its legit anyway?"

"Because it was all the rage at Steamers," the first one replied, "and when has Steamers L'D ever been faulty?"

"Oh gee, what about the time when you said Hercule and a Monkey were in a fist fight on top of a table for the last crescent roll?" the second one inquired.

"Hey, that dude with the afro looked just like him, and I swear that lady was as hairy as an chimpanzee," the first retorted.

"Still I don't think it's a good idea," the second one said.

"Dude, Red Star High, Blue Star High, and Green Star High each have one," the first stated, "it was only a matter of time Orange Star got one too; dude, Pink Star even has one,"

"Wait, isn't Pink Star an all girls academy?" the second asked.

"Hey, who said love was loyal to the heterosexuals?" the first inquired.

"Umm...excuse me, but what are you guys talking about?" Gohan asked,

"Oh Gohan, we didn't know you were listening," the first said,

"Sorry couldn't help but listen," Gohan apologized,

"Hey, no worries we were just talking about the supposed new Orange Star High's Doctor of Love," the second said,

"The Doctor of what?" Gohan asked.

"The Doctor of love," the first answered, "the doctor helps set up and manage relationships of Love,"

He really emphasized the word 'love'; he sounded dreamy and made it sound like Luh-ahva rather than luhv.

He should have said _"oh, I didn't know we had one of those"_ and have let that be the end of it. Instead, being as naive as he was, he said instead:

"I didn't know you could a PH.D in love"

The first one just gaped at him, and the second choked back a laugh. When Gohan gave them a confused look, they decided that they better explain.

"Umm...Gohan its just a term used to describe a person who is paid to help a person get another person to go on a date with them," the first explained, "they provide you with advice and ideas to start and keep a relationship, like I said earlier,"

"Oh...that's weird," Gohan said.

"Gohan... no offense but you may be book smart, but common sense wise, you are sort of a door nob," the second one said, "No offense, but it's sort of true, I'm not trying to be mean or anything though"

"Non-taken," Gohan said simply. He knew that was true; he wasn't 'down' with the slang like everyone else in high school was. He was just simply raised that way.

"Anyway, the doctor's office is supposed to be on the fourth floor in the old janitor's closet across the hall from room 407," the first stated, "I'm gonna ask and see if I can get Keiko to go to the dance with me, I will be her knight in shining armor (lvl. 100 knight I might add) and she will be my fair maiden who will-,"

"Lee you can only go up to lvl. 90 with a knight in shining armor-"

"You can be a 100 if you wield the shield of Bor-Ton the slayer, noob!"

"Be quiet!" the teacher yelled at the bickering nerds; silencing them immediately.

Economics went on as usual; boring as hell. Although he had gotten something new to think about. He got a small feeling that maybe he should go see the doctor, but he dismissed these thoughts as he received his assignment. Later he reopened the thoughts after realizing that he had no idea how to do the homework, because he was having a conversation when it was being taught. The small feeling began to feel like a possibility of help with _her_. However the more and more he thought about it the more he wanted to visit the doctor. _Maybe he can help_ he thought _But what if he tells people? I can't risk that!_ He was torn from his thoughts from the bell signaling it was time to change classes.

Third period he finally got to be next to _her. _And normally he would be very happy with that except that his thoughts began to annoy more and more. _Just go and talk to him once that's it, that's all I'm asking for _part of him thought, _NO! It's weird getting advice from a person I don't know, and if I'm gonna to ask her on a date, I wanna do it my self._ The other part thought, _You and I both know you don't have the courage to ask her out on a date, and you know what's sad? You __**love**__ the idea of her trying so hard to find out the truth about you being Saiyaman _the first one insisted, _I do not!... do I? _The second asked, _You do, and I love it too!_ The first one exclaimed, _Yeah I guess so, but you know_ _what I also love? her short raven colored hair... _the second part thought, _yeah and her beautiful sapphire_ _eyes! _The second part continued, _and she's very strong, in will power and physical strength, and she never gives up, she's...she's, "perfect" _the first part finished.

"Gohan? Hello, Gohan are you in there?" Erasa asked, she had caught him staring dreamily at the wall.

"Huh? Whaa? Oh, sorry Erasa," Gohan apologized, "I was uh... thinking of my economics class,"

"That's okay, I was just wondering if you had the answer for number 27?" She asked.

"Oh, one sec...it's y=x2+15x-76%," Gohan said,

"Wow nerd-boy, even when you're daydreaming you still finish your homework," Sharpner sneered.

"Shut up Sharpner, at least Gohan does his homework," said a certain raven haired girl.

"What! I do to do my homework!" Sharpner yelled

"EXCUSE ME!" the teacher yelled louder, "But I believe I told you to do your homework for **this** class!"

"_I'm sorry I meant at least he does his homework well,_" the girl whispered back to him.

Sharpner mumbled something under his breath, and they all went back to work; everyone except Gohan that is. His heart had leaped when the girl of his dreams had stood up for him. Which in turn caused him to want to go to the doctor even more. But his thoughts were yet again cut short by the bell; this time signaling for lunch.

During lunch he kept thinking about the love doctor. He was now seriously considering going to see him. Only then the thought occurred to him, who could the love doctor be? Then another thought that scared him even more was what if it was _her_ who was the doctor? Though that thought was discredited because she wasn't really a love inclined person; unless you call martial arts and crime fighting 'love'. Not only that but her dad disapproved of almost every boy in town, the only few he did, she didn't like.

Fourth period was just torture; his mental battle was reaching its climax. Now he was sure that he had to make a decision. It was go or don't; he had a hard time weighing down between the two. After a while of struggling, he decided to make a mental list of pros and cons. Pros- he would finally be more than a friend with _her_. Cons- the doctor could be _her_, the whole thing could be fake (like a certain afro and monkey story he had heard), the person who the doctor is could tell everyone that he liked her that would ruin his chances. Or worst of all if he failed she might hate him. _The risks are high, but it could be my only chance_ he thought, _ah... why did I have to fall for __**her**__._

When was the first time he started loving her? He started thinking of it, and decided it was when she fought him. The time he tried to save a baby dinosaur and she thought he was stealing it. If there's one thing Gohan likes more than food, it's fighting; and fight she could! She was the strongest human he had ever seen. A lot stronger than her father that's for sure.

"Gohan? are you okay?" Erasa asked

"huh? Whaa? Oh sorry I'm a little out of it today," Gohan apologized, rubbing the back of his neck and giving her a warm smile.

"No problem, I've noticed ever since third period you have been really quiet," She said, "Did something happen in second period? You were fine first period,"

They were in art class, at the round table in the back of the room. This is the only class that just Gohan and Erasa only, had together. The energetic blonde was talking about the new couples that had been forming rapidly around the school.

"Oh, no I'm fine I am just worried about this economics project," He said quickly,

"Oh okay," She wasn't entirely convinced that was the problem, but she let it go.

"So what's your drawing of?"Gohan asked, attempting small talk.

"Just some of my dress designs for the Halloween Dance," Erasa replied, her face lighting up, "So anyway, Gohan I was wondering if your still in town around four if you want to go to the Steamers Cafe?"

"Sure...but why four?," He asked, his drawing forgotten.

"Because I have this...uh after school...thing I have to do," She replied nervously.

"All right I guess I'll meet you there, Erasa," Gohan said, not noticing how nervous she was.

Without the distraction of conversation from Erasa he was haunted by the decision. He thought and thought and finally he decided. He knew the risks, but he knew that he really really needed help. His decision was made he had to go to the Doctor.

If fourth period was torture, fifth period was hell. The clock seemed as though froze in time, as if this one hour would never end. It was Language Arts, he was in the back next to Sharpner. He was doodling while Sharpner was talking about his muscles, new ways to work out, and "babes".

"Yeah man, but Hina has some rockin' tits though," Sharpner said, "but Keiko's are melons man,"

"hmm?, oh right!" Gohan, replied, "Yeah...Keiko...tits...right," he honestly did not know who, (nor did he care) Hina, or Keiko was.

"Nerdboy what the hell?" Sharpner asked, "are you gay or something?"

"err...what does gay mean?" Gohan asked, "And people grow melons in the city?"

"Uhh...man it's like talking to a child!" Sharpner exclaimed, "Gay is slang for homosexual, do ya get that nerdboy?"

"Yes I am familiar with that term," Gohan replied, barely paying attention to him, Sharpner continued talking about woman's breast as though it was a contest for "who-has-bigger-ones?". Gohan had to deal with Sharpner fifth period, he was always talking about stuff like this. It irritated Gohan, who was taught to respect all woman, also he was taught (by his Mom, of course) that woman were always right. But that was dis proven to Gohan after seeing many girls answer wrongly in class. Nevertheless Gohan still held woman in the highest respect, and most of the time, woman were usually more correct than men. In not just book smarts, but also common sense wise too.

He was drawing a picture of a shaded figure firing a Kamahamaha. He put as much of detail as you could with a pencil, when a shadow appeared over the light he needed to draw the picture.

"Hiya, Gohan!" the Girl exclaimed, "Watch'ya Drawin'?"

"Huh?Whaa?" the girl took Gohan surprise, "Oh it's just a doodle...err...I'm sorry what's your name again?"

The disgruntled girl looked at him with a irritated look, "I have told my name three times silly!"

she replied, "It's Keiko! Remember me? Keiko? Throw me bone here!"

"err...sorry doesn't ring any bells," Gohan replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can," she said, "I was just looking for a really cute guy to share a coffee with, know anyone like that?"

Her flirt bounced off him, like a sword off a shield, "uh... no one that I know of," Gohan replied, "but Sharpner said he wanted to eat your melons, hmm...I didn't think anyone had a garden in the city,"

"Oh, he mentioned my melons did he?" she asked, looking royally pissed.

"I'm sorry did I upset you?" Gohan replied, disturbed by the sudden new look on her face.

"No you didn't, I was just thinking of someone _**else**_ that made me mad." she replied, glaring daggers at Sharpner.

Sharpner cowered in the corner, under Keiko's death glare. Gohan, not realizing he said anything wrong, continued (thinking with his stomach) by saying:

"Oh... well, can I try some of your melons?"

Keiko (instead of looking pissed) giggled and blushed, then smiled and said:

"You can try my melon's anytime Gohan!" she said happily.

"Oh that's great!" Gohan said, "you wouldn't happen to have watermelon would you?"

Her face went from bright, to confused, to amused.

"Oh, Gohan," she laughed, and touched his cheek, "it's a good thing you're cute!"

She continued to laugh and walked away; leaving a very confused Gohan behind.

"Man, your are worse than a child!" Sharpner said, "you just got an offer of a life time!"

"Why?" Gohan asked, "does her watermelon taste that good?"

Sharpner looked at him like he was an idiot. "Gah! Nerdboy your impossible!"

Sharpner was going to say more, but was cut off by the bell. Gohan had been distracted he had forgotten all about staring at the clock. _It was_ _probably a good thing I forgot about the clock, _Gohan thought, _it made time go __**a lot **__faster. _He dropped his things off in his locker, and took off for the fourth floor. He was already on the second floor so it was only two floors up before he could talk to the Doctor. Excitement filled him, and what started as a fast walk soon became a run. He bolted up the stairs and burst through the doors that had two big 4s on each door at speed nearing lightning. He was whipping around the corner when he had almost slammed his face on the floor because he had to make a sudden stop. There in front of him was that one girl he truly feared, and loved. He had fought enemies so strong that just their presence would kill normal humans; he had his body broken, crushed, and thrown around, but the only thing that ever brought him to his knees was the girl standing in front of him. That girl was Videl Satan.

"Where are you going Gohan?" she asked accusingly, "wouldn't be to roof would it?"

"Err...what do mean Videl?" Gohan asked a question as his answer, "I was...err...going to...err...the...b-bathroom,"

As Gohan silently congratulated himself for a nice save, Videl said: "hmm...sure you are," then she walked in closer to him, making his heart rate sky-rocket. Then she jabbed her index finger into his chest. And said: "Know this, I got my eye on you!" After saying this she walked past him, turned the corner, walked down the hall and out the doors. Gohan just sat there listening to the doors as they swung back and forth slowly coming to a stop. After remembering the task at hand he dashed off towards the old Janitors closet. _I had better not change on the roof anymore_ Gohan thought _she suspects that too now, darn..._ Room 407 came into view, then the Janitors closet. _This is it..._ Gohan thought, he took a deep breath, grabbed the handle and turned it.

The first thing he could tell, was that it was a very large room, not a closet. And there had been a new wall put up in the middle, there was a waiting room and a secretary typing something on a laptop. The room was painted dark purple with pink Christmas tree lights lacing the borders of the ceiling. Their was hearts and mini cupids plastered all over the walls. It was how did his classmates describe..."gay" that was it.

When he approached the girl at the desk she said without even looking up, "Take seat and the Doctor will be right with you,"

"uh... okay," Gohan said, but before he could sit down the girl looked up, blushed, and said "Oh it's you Gohan!"

"Er..uh...Hana is it?" Gohan guessed,

The girl looked let down and replied with, "Hina, Gohan I've told you 5 times now..."

"I'm sorry," Gohan said, "I have a hard time with names..."

"That's all right," she said, "Take a seat and the Doc will be with you soon"

Gohan took a seat and waited anxiously for his turn. He recognized some of the people waiting in the room with him. There was Lee who was shifting around nervously in his seat in the back. And few girls he recognized from his classes, though he could not name them. Lee's friend from economics came out of the door at the middle of the newly setup wall, looking quite pleased. He gave Lee a thumbs up, who returned it halfheartedly. The secretary called out a number and Lee stood up and walked nervously into the next room. The secretary handed Gohan a piece of paper with a number on it: 27.

When Lee came back out, he no longer looked nervous, he looked happy. That made Gohan even more excited to meet the doctor. He was getting very anxious; everyone but him was being called, but after the last person came out he knew it was his turn.

"Number 27, Gohan it's your turn," Hina said.

"uh...alright," Gohan said, he got up and walked towards the door, his heart pounding like crazy. He opened the door and walked inside. It was pitch black in the room, he could sense a power level on the other side of another wall in the middle of this room.

"Name, and person you wish to court," a deep computerized voice said through a speaker.

"M-my n-name," Gohan stuttered nervously, "i-is uh..."

"Your name or stop wasting my time,"

"I-I a-am," Gohan stopped, and took a breath

"I am Son, Gohan," Gohan said calmly, "and I wish to court Videl Satan,"

The lights turned on; the room had industrial lighting newly put in. The room was painted white with bluish-pink carpeting, it was like walking on cotton candy. There was a small one-way mirror in the middle of the wall in front of him and there was a metal door on the far side of the wall.

"Gohan?" the voice asked, "well sorry but this is a special case,"

"Oh, o-okay," he said, "I-I understand I won't c-come back-"

"Since this case is special," the voice continued, ignoring him completely, "anonymous advice will not be sufficient, direct contact must be put into place, should you accept the terms of a legally binding contract and blah-blah-blah, I'm just going to come out and talk to you... one sec,"

He heard a bunch of clicks, and clanks; the sound of locks unlocking. He took a deep breath, he was getting excited he was about to meet the doctor! The door opened slowly, the suspense building! Then standing in front of him was the the doctor: Erasa.

"Hiya Gohan, How about that coffee?" she said happily.

It was so obvious why had he not realized in the first place? Erasa the one always talking about the new couples, Erasa the one who gossips about how "cute" people are together, Erasa the one who had the nickname "Expert Dater", Erasa the one who told him she had an "after school thing". It was so obvious Gohan resisted the urge to shoot a Ki blast into his own face. He felt as though he could have died just then out of embarrassment.

That was the start of his life becoming a massive roller-coaster.


	2. Coffee, Pizza, and a Robbery

Chapter 2

Coffee, Pizza, and a Robbery

Author's note: Chapter 2 is go, this is my first fic so reviews are appreciated to tell me how I'm, flames accepted but not necessary, also this will probably be my only author's note on a chapter view my profile for the author review next time.

He couldn't believe it. The whole way to Steamer's Cafe he kept thinking "_why me?_" ; to him the time to get there was a breeze. He had just told who he liked to the person's best friend, he was done for, finished, it was over. Gohan was fidgeting the whole way over there. Erasa was leading the way.

"You okay Gohan?" she asked, "Your very quiet, and you don't look so good,"

"F-fine," he managed.

They got there it was main street coffee shop that was at an intersection corner. The coffee shop was brick building below apartments, the door to it was in a corner of the building. There was a stairway on the side of the building leading into the basement, which was Jazz club "Rhythm of the Java". They walked into Steamer's Cafe and took a booth in the back corner.

In high school Gohan learned that if you weren't at Steamer's, or the dance club, or the

diner, or at the pizza parlor, or at the lake at least once a day you weren't "cool". So naturally there was a lot of high schoolers there

A waitress walked over and asked, "So what's it going to be?"

"I'll have a cinnamon roll, and a coconut cappuccino, please," Erasa said, "and he'll have a...err something strong,"

"how about the "Strong Stuff"?" she asked, "It has fifteen packets of sugar and two cups of french vanilla cream,"

"That'll do great, thank you," Erasa said.

"Just to let you know," the waitress said, "Steamer's Cafe is not liable for any diabetes or heart illnesses you may receive from the products sold here,"

"alright we'll keep that in mind," Erasa said.

After the waitress walked away Erasa asked, "alright, so you like Videl huh?"

"Uh...um y-yes I do," Gohan replied, "p-please d-don't tell her"

"Oh Gohan... of course I'm not going to tell her," Erasa said, "I'm a professional Gohan, I'm here to help you kick start a relationship with her, or at least try, Videl is...well, a tough cookie to crack, but Gohan before we even start I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone that I am the doctor, normally I would've made you sign a contract, but I figured since your my friend you wouldn't tell anyone, so I wouldn't need to go through all the formalities,"

Gohan felt like a ton of weight was just lifted off his chest, and excitement returned to him, "I promise Erasa I won't tell a soul,"

"Good, lets get started then," She said, just as the coffee arrived, "Thank, you,"

Gohan took a sip of the cappuccino, and felt a jolt go through his body, he felt like he could do anything. He wanted to run around all over the place, but he forced himself to sit still. He had stopped fidgeting when Erasa told him she wouldn't tell Videl, but after two or three sips he was fidgeting again.

"I have a charging price of 50 zenie," She said, "but since your my friend and this is a special case, I'll only charge 25,"

While Gohan was pulling out his wallet, Erasa started munching on her cinnamon roll; but when she saw the wallet she almost choked.

"Is that a teddy bear wallet?" she asked, trying her best to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah it is..." Gohan replied, "why?"

"Oh...no reason just wondering," she replied, laughing silently.

"uh...alright," Gohan said, not getting why she was laughing "here's the money,"

"Thank you," she said, "now the first thing we need to get down to, look there is no guarantee that my tactics will work, and also you have competition, there are thirteen other guys trying to date Videl, so this may be difficult for you. Now I'm gonna tell you, what I told the others, to woe Videl, _the_ Videl, your gonna have to do something rash, something out of the ordinary. Because Videl is not like the other girls that go to our school; she won't respond to gifts, like flowers or chocolates, or flirting, in fact she probably would punch you in the face if you tried any of those things. So what we'll have to do is-"

She stopped and looked passed Gohan out one of the windows, "gah...talk about bad timing, I guess we'll have to pick it up tomorrow,"

Gohan looked around and saw Videl and Sharpner walking into past the window heading for the door.

"Maybe they won't notice us," Gohan said hopefully, he really wanted to continue, but it was to late Videl had spotted Erasa and was heading toward them already.

Videl slid into the booth next to Erasa, and Sharpner slid in next to Gohan.

"Hi Erasa," Videl said, "how's it going?"

"Hey Videl, I'm doin' great," Erasa said, "How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "so Gohan, shouldn't you be on your way home? It's not like you can just fly there, I thought it was a long trip." she looked at him accusingly.

"Well...no of course not," Gohan said, "I don't have a pilot's license like you have Videl let alone a Jet copter,"

"Yeah-yeah we know your poor nerdboy," Sharpner sneered, "anyway, like I was saying Videl Mr. Takishi gave me an F on my project because I didn't put my name on it, it was such bullshit-"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth," Videl asked.

Gohan and Erasa both laughed. "What I do with my mouth is none of your business, Videl," Sharpner said, "unless you want it to be,"

"ugh...I'd rather boil my head in acid," she said, making Erasa and Gohan laugh once again.

Gohan looked at Videl, _man is she beautiful_ he thought. He looked at her short hair, it reminded him that he did have something to do with it being cut. One day when in her tech class Videl apparently searched his name on the internet and found out that his dad was Son, Goku, in fact she found a whole fan website for Goku with over 30,000 members. So naturally she started hounding him for martial arts tips, saying "_Your Dad was _the_ Goku, he must have taught you something!_". Gohan under pressure finally said, "_Well I guess...er...your hair_" "_what about it?_" she asked him, "_Well maybe if you cut it, it won't get in your eyes when your fighting" "What? That's all you could come up with_" she stormed off but the next day she came to school she had short hair.

After everyone finished their coffee Sharpner said, "Man, I'm starving now, we should hit Ninja Pizza Parlor,"

"Alright, I'm game for that," Videl said, after they paid they headed for the parlor.

When they got there Gohan looked at the restaurant, It was three stories tall, with huge metal Ninja on top of the building. The ninja was mechanically made so the arm would move like it was throwing shuriken, but instead of a shuriken it was holding a pizza. Just below the ninja was a sign with neon lighting saying "Ninja Pizza Parlor". Gohan had heard of this place but had never went there before, apparently there was the restaurant it self on the first floor, an arcade on the second floor, and laser tag on the third floor.

"Man, I love this place," Sharpner said, "It gives me wet dreams,"

"I bet it does Sharpner," Videl laughed, so did Erasa, but Gohan didn't get it.

"You wouldn't understand Videl," Sharpner said, "This place is magic!"

Videl and Erasa continued to laugh, but Gohan still didn't get it. They went inside, and they got hit by the smell cooking pizza, then Gohan understood why Sharpner called it magic. The smell was intoxicating. They sat down in a booth next to a PAC-Man machine. The walls were litter with baseball decorations and hall of fame pictures. On the wall above them Gohan noticed that there was a picture of Yamcha.

"Wow that's Yamcha," Sharpner said, "He would have been the greatest ever if he had stuck to it,"

"He said he wanted to go back to Martial Arts," Gohan said, "He said that he had enough money"

"_pft_...How would you know nerdboy?" Sharpner asked, "no one knew why he quit,"

"I know Yamcha," Gohan said, when everyone just stared at him and Sharpner mumbled "liar"

Gohan explained, "You guys know that my dad was Son, Goku the martial artist, right?"

"Yeah Videl won't shut up about it," Sharpner said, "So what?"

"Well my dad and Yamcha we friends and both martial artists," Gohan said, "And I even see him quite often at barbecues,"

"Right and I'm a unicorn nerdboy," Sharpner said, "and Videl is a fairy princess-,"

"Watch it Sharpner!" Videl said angrily, "Besides what Gohan is saying makes sense, Yamcha did enter the tournament years back, the same one Goku was in,"

They didn't get to continue the conversation though, because a waiter strode up and asked for there order. He was wearing a black ninja suit, but it didn't have a mask.

"Welcome to Ninja pizza parlor," he said, "may I take your order?"

"Two extra larges with everything, please," Sharpner said quickly.

"Wow, Sharpner thanks for consulting us before ordering," Videl said sarcastically,

"Anytime," He said simply, "Hey what do you guys say? You wanna go upstairs to the arcade and kill some time till the pizza's done?"

"Sure," Erasa said, Videl agreed too, and Gohan just went with the flow.

The second floor had a massive selection of arcade games. The floor was carpeted with flat carpets that was black, but had different colored wave patterns on them. The walls and ceiling were painted black. Different colored lights hung from the ceiling some purple, some green, and some dark blue.

"Wow, there sure is a lot of arcade games!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Alright, we got 20 minutes till the pizza is done," Sharpner said,"lets get to the coin machine,"

After they got the coins they split them up and went and started playing games. Videl played Space Invaders, Erasa played Ms. PAC-man, and Sharpner started playing a very heated game of Dance, Dance, Revolution with Gohan. But Gohan, being to fast for Sharpner was winning every game.

"Dance, ladies, dance!" Videl yelled over the music, "and when your done the pizza is ready!"

When they got downstairs and sat down the pizza's were already on the table. They were pretty big, even for Gohan. Sharpner stopped cursing about how he lost when he saw them and he sat down eagerly. Gohan and Sharpner wolfed down one them. Erasa and Videl munched on the other one.

"Jeez, Gohan how can you eat so much and still keep your figure?" Erasa asked,

"It...must be that I live in the country so I'm outside and active a lot," Gohan said.

_Right, or you have to eat a lot to sustain your energy for your super powers _Videl thought, Gohan saw Videl giving him a accusing look and stuttered, "W-what?"

"hmm?...Oh nothing," Videl said, _I'll find out what your hiding one way or another_, She thought

Videl stopped looking at him, but Gohan still felt uneasy. The waiter came and asked if they'd have dessert. They all ordered some ice cream, except Gohan who wasn't very hungry anymore. After they had finished, Sharpner said, "Well, I'm going to work on my muscles, wanna come watch Videl?"

"I said it once, I'll say it again: I'd rather boil my head in acid," She said, Erasa laughed, Gohan grinned halfheartedly, still feeling uneasy. _ Don't leave me alone with her Erasa!_ Gohan thought. Sharpner walked away mumbling something angrily.

"Well I got to go work on my dress for Halloween," Erasa said, "c'ya guys later," She winked at Gohan on her way past him. _Damn it, she was planning for this._

"Bye" Videl and Gohan said simultaneously, Videl turned to Gohan with the same accusing look on her face this time a smirk was added to the mix. Gohan gulped, he knew what was coming he was gonna be pounded with questions.

"So Gohan-" She started, but was cut off by the beeping of her watch. _Now of all times!_ She thought, _Oh great a bank robbery_.

"Pick up the bill, will ya Gohan," She said, but before he could say anything she had dashed to the door and was gone.

_Oh thank goodness_ He thought _saved by the bell...but not from the bill_.

He dropped the money and the tip on the table and dashed out the door as well. He started looking for a place to change into Saiyaman. It must have been twenty minutes before he found a place to change, people were everywhere. But finally he found a spot behind a dumpster at the back of an alley. He pushed the button on his watch and he became The Great Saiyaman. He took to the sky looking for the crime.

When he finally found it he looked down and saw Videl pinned down behind a car under fire by machine guns, a couple of unconscious criminals strewn around her on the ground. _No time for cool poses I guess _he thought, jumping into the action he swooped down and punched the criminal nearest Videl in the stomach. _One down five to go_ he thought, he jumped across the parking lot of the bank towards the two criminals with the machine guns, he knocked them out of their hands and then knocked them out, with two quick, simultaneous jabs. Two guys were running for the getaway car, and another was standing at the entrance of the bank, the one at the entrance was huge, at least 6-7 feet tall, and four feet across. He was holding a missile launcher that looked more like a 20 mm cannon.

"Skull make you go boom!" The big guy yelled, he shot the rocket at Gohan, who caught it near the flame, after it ran out of fuel Gohan threw it at the getaway car which exploded. The debris knocked out one of the guys running toward it, the other one yelped and scrambled in a different direction toward a fence.

Gohan had to think of something witty to say, when he did he said this in a heroic voice: "You know Skull, that it isn't a good idea to play with fire,"

He could practically feel Videl rolling her eyes; which he thought was strange, since he thought that was a good one.

"You no tell Skull what to do, Skull will crush you!," Skull yelled, "Skull love fire!"

Before he had a chance to reload Gohan jumped over to Skull, grabbed the rocket launcher at one end put his foot on his chest for leverage and pulled it out of his hands. "Hey that's mine!" Gohan put one hand on one end and another on the other end, then he compacted it into a metal ball. He jumped up and slam-dunked the ball on Skull's head. Skull stumbled around a bit before falling unconscious. Gohan flew over to the last guy who was trying (but failing) to climb the fence. He was about half way up but was frozen in fear.

"P-please can you get me down?" he asked, "I'm afraid of h-h-heights!"

Gohan found this comical since he was only four feet up in the air. He grabbed his belt and pulled him of the fence, and carried him to the police who finally came out of hiding behind their cars and started cuffing the unconscious criminals

"Good Work Saiyaman!" The chief said to him, "You too Videl!" who was standing next to Gohan now.

"Thanks for the back up Saiyaman," Videl said, "though don't think that I couldn't have taken them on my own,"

Gohan smiled, "I wouldn't dare," he was about to fly away when Videl made an attempt to unmask him but Gohan was to fast, he jumped up out of her reach, and kicked off a wall, and flew away. But just when he thought he was home free a jet copter chase ensued. But Gohan was determined he threw off his trail with blinding speed. When he was sure she was not following him he took off toward home. He could sense her power level, going off in a different direction. She was going home, so he did too.

He landed outside his house and changed back to normal. His little brother Goten was playing outside and ran to greet him with a hug.

"Yay! Gohan your back!" Goten exclaimed, "Wanna play?"

"Sorry buddy," Gohan said, "but I'm really tired today, maybe tomorrow,"

"Okay," He said sadly, "by the mom is really mad at you,"

Gohan's only thought was _Oh God_. He walked into the house while Goten went back to playing.

"Oh thank goodness!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry Mom," Gohan apologized "I went out with some friends for coffee and pizza, but then there was a robbery-,"

"Oh Gohan," Chi-Chi said softly, "Your just like your father, never coming in time for anything, but always an excuse that you were saving something on your way, Just go to bed it's getting late,"

He laid down on his bed. He was so tired, but still excited wondering how Erasa will help him, and afraid that Videl might find out who he was. That was the third time she made a grab for his helmet.

Slowly he let sleep take him.


	3. I am Saiyaman

Chapter 3

I am Saiyaman

author's note: I thought about it and I think I'll keep notes on the story it just seems easier but I'll probably put them on the end of each chapter... Oh and I tried to be more careful with run-on sentences and sorry if this chapter seemed hurried because it kind of was...

Gohan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off, stood up, yawned, and walked to the bathroom. He made a use for the toilet, then took a shower. After he had got dressed, he walked into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Gohan," Chi-Chi said, "How did you sleep?"

"Not to bad actually," Gohan replied, He had had a dream the night before, which was rare for Gohan. Ever since his dad died he didn't have anymore dreams. The dream was embarrassing, so he didn't tell his mother. After wolfing down his breakfast, Goten finally was awake and he came out to eat.

"Hey Gohan," He yapped excitedly, "Wanna play in the woods?"

"Sorry, buddy, but I gotta go to school," Gohan replied, "but I promise when I get back I'll play with you, okay?"

"Oh, alright," Goten replied sadly, "I wish you didn't have to go to school, Gohan,"

"Now that's enough Goten," Chi-Chi said, "Gohan needs to go to school to make something of himself in life. Soon you'll have to go to school as well, Goten,"

"aw...I don't wanna go to school," Goten said, "I'll never go and you can't make me!"

"You watch your tone with me young man!" Chi-Chi said angrily, "And your going to school whether you like it or not!"

"I-I'm sorry mommy," Goten said, "I-I'll go to school if you want me to,"

Goten used to really want to go to school, to be like his big brother. But ever since Gohan told him how boring it was and how you only get to play one hour of the day at school (Gym class), Goten no longer wanted to go. In fact he was determined never to go. Goten and Chi-Chi would get into fights about it. Which Gohan thought was weird, since Goten was still years from being done with homeschooling, let alone going to high school.

"Well I guess I gotta go," Gohan said, interrupting his mother's lecture about going to High school, "I'll see you guys later,"

Chi-Chi only stopped for a moment to say: "Okay Gohan, give me a kiss before you leave,"

Gohan kissed his mom on the cheek and then left the house, leaving them arguing. His mother was going to win, she always did. Gohan took a look around before leaving, there was morning fog, near the surrounding woods. The morning air was cold, there was no clouds above him but there was in the distance. Orange rays of light were glowing through out the woods, making the trees gleam. _Ahh __mornings_ he thought while taking a deep breath. Then he took to the sky, wind speeding past him. He flew higher up till he was level with the sun. He closed his eyes and soaked up the sun. He was still cold because of the air, but the sun felt warm against his face.

"Uh-oh," He said out loud to himself, "better change, I'm going to be near the city soon," He then pressed the button on his watch and changed into Saiyaman. He was still outside the city, but he changed just to be safe. When he arrived, he flew to the middle of the city and looked at his watch.

"Still got about twenty minutes before the first bell," He said out loud again, "Hey! Maybe I can get that amazing coffee I got yesterday, before class starts,"

His spirits were beat down however, as he saw a yellow dot in the distance speeding toward him. _Now! of all times!_ He thought, _I have to lose her fast, if I'm going to make it to school in time!_ Videl was flying at Gohan at full speed, _Your not getting away this time! _She thought _I'll find out your true identity Saiyaman!_ She didn't even stop, when she was about to crash into him, Gohan raised out his hand and stopped it. The force pushed him back a little, but it soon came to a stop. He was going to fly away, when she did something he did not expect. She jumped out of the copter straight towards him and latched onto his arm. She made a grab for his helmet, but he managed to avoid her while still holding onto her.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Gohan yelled, he was freaking out over this girl who was completely fearless.

"I'm going to find out who you are, one way or another!" she yelled back just as loud, "I have a parachute, and besides you won't drop me!" She kept grabbing for his helmet, kicking and punching him with all her might. She hoped that if she would punch him hard enough he would falter and she could get his helmet off. She was wrong though, punching him was like punching a steel girder. She knew even with all her training that her knuckles would still be red after punching this guy. After a while of struggling and her jumping to different parts of his body, Gohan had had enough. He grabbed the sides of both her arms and pulled her off of him.

"Let me go, jerk!" she yelled, Gohan's face was quite red when he turned her around and pulled on the string for the parachute and let her drop. The shoot opened successfully and she was falling slowly downward to the ground. Gohan then flew over to her jet copter which was hover in place. His guess was that it was on autopilot. He flipped the power switch to off, then he turned and took out the key and set it on the seat. He caught it before it could fall and set it on a nearby roof. While he was flying away he could hear her yelling and cursing on her slow dissent to the ground. He flew as fast as he could towards the school. When he got there he took a sharp turn around to the back, changed back and dashed through the back doors. He went up a flight of stairs and dashed into his History class and ran to his seat. There was two minutes left till the bell.

"Is something wrong?" said Erasa who was sitting next to him, he did not know that she was there so hearing her made him jump and fall out of his seat.

"Sorry, are you okay?" She said apologetically

"I'm fine," Gohan said still breathing heavy, "I'm glad your here though I need your help,"

"What do you need?" She asked.

"When Videl comes in tell her I've been here for the last half hour, please," He replied

"What's-"

"Just tell her please Erasa!"

"uh...okay I will,"

"Thank you," He said, breathing a sigh of relief and getting back into his chair. The bell rang and the rest of the people came into the class. Sharpner came in and sat down next to Erasa. Which made Gohan uneasy, because Videl will be sitting next to him. Meaning he was going to get hounded with questions once again.

"Why are you so sweaty nerdboy?" Sharpner asked,

"It's uh...warm in here," Gohan replied, "and I'm wearing a sweater vest so..."

"yeah-yeah," Sharpner said, "_I'm a nerd, I'm always sweaty and nervous, I also wear sweater vests_,"

Sharpner continued to mock him, and history class started out as normal. The teacher was an elderly man who would talk about the subject of the day, pass out an assignment, then pass out himself, on his desk. Which meant (naturally) that this class became very loud, but the teacher slept like a rock. When Videl finally made it to class, the teacher was already asleep and even Sharpner was done with his assignment.

"Hey Videl what took you so long? Sharpner asked,

"Yeah you were gone so long that even Sharpner finished the assignment," Erasa joked.

"Hey!" Sharpner said,

But she ignored them and looked straight at Gohan with a piercing glare and said, "Where were you about an hour ago?"

"He was here with me an hour ago, Videl," Erasa said,

"Right sure you were," she said without even looking away from Gohan, she was certainly not convinced but she let it slide since she had to get and complete the assignment.

The rest of the day went very slow for Gohan, especially economics, which seemed to last forever. He was really excited for art class were he could talk to Erasa alone. Slowly but surely, the hours slipped by until he was sitting on the round table in the back of the art room, alone with Erasa.

"You finished with your drawing?" she asked, "Good turn it in, and we can get started," 

Gohan eagerly turned in his drawing and walked back to the table.

"Good for starters, why-" Erasa started,

Gohan anticipated this,"Please just don't ask about earlier," '

Erasa really wanted to know, but she also had a guess, "She is obsessed with the idea that your Saiyaman ya'know?"

"She really thinks that and tells you about it?" Gohan asked, now getting nervous

"I'm her best friend, she tells me everything," she replied, "and yes, she is hell-bent on you being Saiyaman,"

"Wow, I wonder why," Gohan pretended to ponder to throw off suspicion,

"Beats me," Erasa said, "so...are you?"

_Darn it! I'm cornered_ he thought, his mind was racing trying to think of a way outta this. His only option was to lie. But he didn't want to lie to her, she was helping him, and she already lied for him.

"The truth is..." Gohan started, "I-I am S-Saiyaman"

Her eyes widened and smile crossed her face, "Really!" she said, "That's so cool!"

"Please d-don't tell anyone," Gohan pleaded, "especially not Videl!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Erasa said, "don't worry I won't tell soul, my secret identity for yours!"

"Thank you, just please don't!" He said, "It would not go well if you told other people,"

"You have my word, don't worry," she said, then she started laughing "but you know what this means though right? This means you have an edge on the other guys, she is already obsessed with you,"

The rest of the hour she shot a frenzy of questions at him like "_where did you get your powers?_" and "_why if your a superhero, do you have such a terrible wardrobe?_". And a lot more questions that he was uncomfortable about answering. He was actually glad when the bell rang for fifth period.

While Sharpner started talking about women vulgarly, Gohan fell asleep on his desk. This happened sometimes when Sharpner didn't shut up, the strange thing is that he had the same dream as the night before.

_He was staring up at a cloudless blue sky. He was lying in grass and surrounded by flowers of all different colors. He heard a girl's voice call slowly: Go-han!_

_He kept hearing it over and over, till he finally decided to get up. When he did he gasped, flowers seemed to stretch on forever over hills and at the edge of huge mountains. Go-han_

_He started to run for the voice. It was getting farther and farther away, he tried to fly to it but for some reason he couldn't. Finally he ran over a hill and he spotted a girl down below her back was turned and she was walking away. Her hands locked together behind her back and she was humming, she was wearing a long white dress, and she had short raven colored-hair. For some reason he just had to see her face, he ran towards her as fast as he could. When he got to her, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, but before he could see her face he was blinded by a bright white light..._

He woke up and found himself on the floor. Sharpner had pushed him of his seat and said: "Jeez nerdboy you snore so loud! It's like listening to rocks in a blender!"

Everyone started laughing but Gohan didn't notice, his mind was elsewhere, mindlessly he got up and sat back down. He thought about it and he thought the girl in his dreams was Videl. But...he didn't like it, Videl hated flowers, the only thing she hated worse, was wearing a dress. That wasn't Videl whoever the girl in his dreams was, he refused it to be her. And man if she knew he was dreaming about her, she would punch him in the face.

"Hey, nerdboy," Sharpner said to get his attention, "there's a party at the lake tonight, whole school is going, do you wanna go?

"I uh-"

"Come on nerdboy live a little," He said before he could answer,

"I guess..."

"Excellent, you got a ride there?" He asked, "How about a swim suit?"

"I don't know where the lake is, and no, I don't have a swim suit,"

"Wow nerdboy your hopeless," Sharpner said, "I can drive you there, and I guess you could use one of my swim suits,"

"Thanks Sharpner," Gohan said, Gohan went back to his assignment while Sharpner mumbled something like "sticking my neck out for a nerd" and "friggin' Erasa, threatening me like that!"

After school ended Gohan met up with Sharpner out in the student parking lot. Gohan, like usual, had no homework so all he had on him was the clothes on his back. Gohan looked at Sharpner's car, he wasn't much for cars, but he knew it was a hover car. On the side it said GT-500, Gohan didn't know much about cars but he heard classmates talk about this car all the time. So he said:

"Nice car, Sharpner,"

"Thanks nerdboy now get in," Sharpner said, "We gotta stop at my house before we go to the lake,"

When Gohan got in, the first thing he noticed was that the floor was littered with empty cans and fast food bags. The drive to his house was about fifteen minutes. When they got there Gohan was surprised. Sharpner's house was a capsule house, but it was three stories tall. It looked like three bowls stacked upside down.

"Surprised?," he asked, reading Gohan's mind, "My Mom is a doctor and my Dad is a lawyer,"

They pulled in the driveway and went into the house.

"Sharpy is that you dear?" A female voice called,

Sharpner's face went a deep shade of red, when his mother came out of a room off to the left.

"Oh, Sharpy it is you!" his mom came over and hugged him.

"Mo-om!" Sharpner said helplessly

"Oh I'm sorry dear I didn't see you had a friend over," his mom said, "I'll just leave you guys alone,"

"Sharpy?" Gohan asked after his mom left,

"Don't even start!" Sharpner warned,

They went up to Sharpner's room and changed into swim suits. They then came back downstairs and when they were about to leave, his mom came out one more time and said:

"Sharpy! You can't leave without giving your mom a kiss!"

"Mo-om"

Sharpner reluctantly kissed his mom's cheek and they set out the door.

"If you tell anyone nerdboy-"

"Don't worry my mom makes me do that too"

"Yeah but that's expected from a nerd, I have a reputation to keep though! So if you dare tell anyone you are dead got it?

"Yeah I got it," Gohan said, " I won't tell a a soul...Sharpy"


	4. Party on the Beach Part 1

Chapter 4

Party on the Beach

Part 1

Author's note: Forgive me for taking so long, had to attend 2 birthday parties and had to go to the city for a while, sorry :/ also I like to spread my writing it out a bit, cause I'm working on other stories as well, anyway Chapter 4 is go! Please review and tell me what you think and flame if you have to, criticism is welcome, not enjoyed, but I do want to know how I can better my self as a writer.

"Nerdboy I'm warning you!" Sharpner warned, "you tell a soul and your dead! And quit calling me Sharpy!"

"Alright, alright," Gohan said sheepishly, "not a soul,"

Sharpner was going to continue but a yellow dune buggy rolled up and honked their horn at them. Gohan looked over to see who was in the buggy, but when he did, he felt his mouth drop. There in the car was Erasa and Videl both wearing bikinis. He wasn't looking at Erasa, not that she wasn't attractive, but he only had eyes for Videl.

When Sharpner saw Gohan staring, mouth opened, at Videl, he laughed and said, "Better close that might get a fly caught in the nerdboy, or worse you might get your ass kicked,"

Gohan closed mouth blushed and said, "I-I w-wasn't doing anything..."

"Yeah, nothing," Sharpner laughed, "nothin' but ogling Videl,"

"I was not!" Gohan exclaimed, face redder than a tomato.

"Yeah-yeah," Sharpner said, still laughing, "calm down, but it's not like I can blame you though,"

"Hey!" Videl yelled, making Gohan jump, what if she heard? "When you ladies are done talking, let's get going!"

She didn't know that Gohan was going but, she was glad he was. If she could get him alone she could interrogate him again and maybe get some answers. Gohan calmed down the best he could and hopped into the back seat of the buggy. Sharpner followed him to the back and they took off. Videl was driving, Erasa was doing here make up, and Sharpner said, "Good thing you showed up Videl, I was starting to feel lonely with this nerd,"

"I thought you always felt alone," She said, "Sharpy..." Everyone except Sharpner started to laugh.

First he looked frustrated but then he put on a smug smile and said, "I usually am, but you could change that if you wanted to Videl,"

"Ugh...once again," she said, "I'd rather boil my head in acid," everyone laughed again even Sharpner smiled.

For the rest of the ride they told jokes and insulted each other, not out of dislike but just for fun. Erasa filled them in on all the gossip going around the school. She also gossiped about all the new couples springing up, when she spoke about those she spoke with a lot of pride into it. Gohan guessed it was because she helped to start these relationships. They had left the city and now were on the countryside. Trees and farms where now speeding past. They made several turns and eventually were on a dirt road, only then did Gohan see other highschoolers in their cars. There were several vans and pickup trucks and hover cars full of students. Only then did Gohan remember he was supposed to be at home a while ago.

"Oh crap!" Gohan exclaimed, he was gonna be in so much trouble.

"What?" Sharpner asked, "What's wrong nerdboy forget your inhaler?"

"No! I forgot I was supposed to be home right after school!" Gohan said, "my Mom is literally going to kill me!"

"What's wrong nerdboy Momma gonna ground you?" Sharpner teased,

Gohan grabbed the front of his shirt and said, "You have no idea what she will do to me if I come home late!"

"Jeez get off me nerd!" Sharpner yelled, "hey Erasa why don't you let nerdboy use one of your cell phones?"

"Gohan relax," Erasa said, "here use this cell phone to call her,"

Gohan was relieved that he could call her but still fearful for what she might say. He dialed his home phone number. It ringed a couple of times before his little brother answered, "Hello?"

"Hello? Goten?" Gohan asked, "It's Gohan, can you give mom the phone?"

"Hey Gohan!" Goten exclaimed happily, "Are coming home to play?"

"Err...sorry buddy I called to ask to go somewhere, so I might not be able to play today," he replied

"Ah... you never get to play anymore," he said sadly, "Mom! Gohan is on the phone!"

Gohan took a deep breath this was it.

"Hello? Gohan?" his mother's voice asked through the phone, "where are you?"

"I'm on my way to a lake with my friends," Gohan said, "is that okay?"

"That's fine Gohan be back by 11," Chi-Chi said, "I've got some great news!"

"Uh...okay," Gohan said, he was surprised, "I gotta go Mom,"

"Okay sweetie," Chi-Chi said, "Be careful, goodbye,"

"Bye mom," Gohan said, he closed the flip phone and handed it back to Erasa.

"What you don't say I love you to your mommy Gohan?" Sharpner teased,

"That's the most hypocritical thing I have ever heard Sharpner," Videl laughed,

"You told her how my mom talks to me Erasa!" Sharpner yelled, "Why!" Videl already knew his nickname his mom called him but he didn't that she knew what his mom made him do and made him say in front of friends.

"She's my best friend, so of course I'm going to tell her," Erasa replied still laughing, "Who's my little Sharpy?"

Gohan laughed at Erasa's mimic of Sharpner's Mom.

"Grrr...Whatever!," Sharpner yelled clearly frustrated, "So anyway what's the deal nerdboy? Why don't you have a cell phone?"

"Uh..." Gohan started, "I don't know, I guess I have never really needed one,"

Erasa handed back the cell phone he was just using and said, "You can keep that one if you like Gohan, I don't need it,"

"What?" Gohan asked, "Won't your parents be angry that you gave a phone to me? Won't they still have to pay for it?"

"Gohan for one thing I have three cell phones," She said simply, "and my mom is a plastic surgeon and my dad is a psychiatrist, so money isn't an object," Gohan also thought he heard her say "Not like they would notice or care" but if she did say it she barely made it audible.

Gohan didn't say anything besides, "Thanks a lot Erasa!"

"Don't mention it Gohan," She said slightly happier, "Just call if you need something, my numbers are in the phone,"

It was after that conversation that he realized something, these guys around him were his only friends out of school, he wasn't hated, but he only hung out with them usually, but that wasn't it what he realized was that all of his friends were rich. While he was thinking about it Videl asked something that was ironic to his thinking.

"So Gohan, what do your parents do?"

"Uh...well my mom doesn't have a job, I work on the weekends at a candy shop uptown in the city."

"Oh, well what does your dad do?" she asked trying to get some information, he was a martial artist, she wondered if he was a trainer, if he was, she was going to totally hire him.

"He...well doesn't have a job," Gohan replied, not wanting to tell them the truth

"Really?" She asked, "Why?"

"He..uh well," He swallowed, "he actually is...uh, well he's dead,"

Videl immediately regretted pushing him for an answer, "Oh, I'm sorry Gohan,"

"That's okay,"

"So your the only one who works in your family?" Erasa asked,

"Yeah my Mom stays home with my little brother, but we also get a lot of money from our grandfather because, he is uh... quite wealthy"

"I didn't know you had a little brother," Videl said, Gohan nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, it was obvious he didn't like to talk about his family, so she changed the subject.

The rest of the ride went rather smoothly, Erasa continued to gossip while they just sat there and listened.

"Finally we're here," Videl said,

The lake was huge, you couldn't see the other side. The beach seemed to stretch on forever in both directions. Gohan gasped, it was just like the ocean except smaller and it was freshwater.

"Lake Hercule," Videl said, Gohan laughed, she glared at him and said, "What's so funny?"

"I thought this was Drakon Snake Lake,"

"They changed it to my father's name, is that funny or something?"

"Not at all," He was still laughing "for beating Cell?"

"Yeah why?"

Gohan just continued to laugh as he jumped out of the buggy. She got the feeling he was laughing t an inside joke. She really wanted to know what he was laughing about. So she was going to find the smart way, direct confrontation, yeah cause that **always** works...

But she didn't get the chance, because they were swept up into the party on the beach. Gohan walked over to the Tiki bar and ordered a soda. Gohan thought the Tiki bar was a little out of place, since this was a lake not an ocean beach. But he gave it little thought as he sat down on one of the wooden stools in front of the bar. He slurped down a couple of sodas while listening to the music coming from an unknown source somewhere in the party.

"Hiya Gohan!" The voice made him jump and spill some of his soda.

He looked around and saw the girl from yesterday, "err...Kiko?"

The girl sighed, "It's Keiko, Gohan!"

"Sorry..." He apologized

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, can you come with me please?"

"Uh... okay" He barely had time to drop the money on the bar with a tip before she dragged him away.

She pulled him through the party, people were dancing and drinking beer.

"Where are we going?" He asked, over the music and the crowd,

"To have fun, silly!" She replied excitedly,

"Uh...where exactly though?" he asked anxiously

"Oh you'll see!" She replied,

She dragged across the beach to an outhouse made out of bamboo. She then took him to the back the outhouse were eight people were waiting. There was Sharpner, Lee, Hina, Lee's friend and two other girls Gohan hadn't seen before.

"What!" Sharpner yelled, "Of all the people, you brought nerdboy, Keiko?"

"Shut up!" She yelled back louder, "He's a lot better looking than you Sharpner!"

"H-he is not!" He cringed

"Whatever!" One of the unknown girls said loudly, "Let's just start!"

"Fine..." Keiko said sitting down she beckoned for Gohan to do the same,

"What are we doing?" Gohan said, he had no idea what they were talking about, or what they were doing behind an outhouse,

"Were playing spin the bottle idiot!" Sharpner barked at him,

Gohan was shocked how fierce he said that to him. Gohan sat down in the circle of teens. Hina spinned the bottle first, the point of it landed on Lee's friend. He smiled and she groaned, and then they both walked into the outhouse. A few minutes later they came back out, Lee's friend looked pleased, and Hina looked passive. They came back and sat down outside the circle. This time Keiko spinned the bottle, as it spinned Gohan wondered what they did in the outhouse.

"Well it looks like it's us next Gohan," Keiko said

Gohan looked down to see the bottle pointing directly at him, "Uh...what are we going to do?"

"Oh you'll see," she replied, then she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the outhouse.


	5. Party on the Beach Part 2

Chapter 5

Party on the Beach

Part 2

Author's note: sorry it took so long to update guys, this is the first time I have been home in two weeks! I think you'll like this chapter, so sit back, enjoy, and reviewing would be nice.

* * *

It was dark in the outhouse, Gohan could hardly make out the outline of the toilet bowl. And it smelled awful, like rotten eggs wrapped in sweaty socks and farted on. Gohan cringed at the smell, and asked, "Ugh! it smells bad in here, what are we doing in a place like this?"

"Oh don't worry it'll get better in here," Keiko said slyly, "a lot better..."

"Uh... okay but-" Gohan stopped, startled by her hands grabbing onto him, "wha-what are you doing?"

"Just shut up Gohan," she whispered, her hands gliding up his chest,

"Wha-hmph" is all he could say as she jammed her lips against his, Gohan didn't know what to do he was backed up against the wall. His arms were flailing around, eyes wide open, his head hunched over, her hands on the sides of his face pulling him down. But then she did something that made him freak out, she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Gohan jerked sideways and fell out the outhouse and onto his face in the sand. He heard everyone from the circle and from the party laughing at him. _This can't get any worse!_ He thought, that was true until he heard footsteps coming toward him. The footsteps came to a stop in front of him, he felt sand being kicked up into his hair from the last step. Gohan,who hadn't even looked up since the laughter had started, looked to see who it was. _Yep it got worse _he thought, there standing over him was Videl.

"What happened to you?" She asked, before she could continue, another voice said:

"Ugh! What is wrong with you Gohan!" it was Keiko she had just come out of the outhouse,

Gohan saw Videl's eyes move from the circle of teens, to the outhouse, to Keiko, then back to Gohan. Gohan saw a look of knowing in Videl's eyes. He ducked his head back into the sand embarrassed beyond belief.

"God, Gohan quit being such a loser!" Keiko continued, "You can't avoid me forever!"

"Hmph... bet that he'd like to," Videl said amused

"_Pft_... whatever," Keiko retorted, "This coming from madam tacky!"

"Is that what you air heads call me behind my back now?"

"Yeah it is, just look at your grody hair and the pathetic clothing you wear, no wonder no guy likes you!"

"Oh please Keiko," Erasa interjected, appearing beside Videl, "Your swimsuit is totally last year, and look at your hair, ever hear of anti-dandruff?"

"Whoo! Cat fight!" Gohan heard someone in the crowd yell,

Keiko started to mess with her hair and look down at her swim suit babbled beyond understanding.

"Well at least I use shampoo unlike Videl!" She yelled feebly, "It's pathetic your rich and you own everything, but you refuse to be normal!"

"Keiko, you have always been a shallow bitch you know that!" Videl barked at her, now getting angry, she would only swear when she was very angry.

"Ugh! Fine take that stupid nerd!" she said, she was scared now, taking steps back,

"Gohan get up," Videl ordered, he obeyed, and when he did get up she grabbed his collar and pulled him roughly towards her side and said, "He may be a nerd, but he is _**my **_nerd, and if you mess with him, I'll beat the hell out of you!" she started cracking her knuckles which made Keiko run for it.

"You alright Gohan?" she asked, turning to him,

"Y-yeah I'm fine," He said, still amazed that she stood up for him, even more amazed by what she said about him. Though he could have lived without the nerd part, but he still felt elated none the less.

"Gohan, come with me I need to talk to you," she said, _Finally I can get some answers out of him_

"Uh... okay," he said absentmindedly, now Videl was the one dragging him through the party. They kept walking until they found an empty patch of beach that was out of earshot to anyone. She sat down and he did the same.

"You know Gohan, didn't your mother ever tell you not tell let girls take advantage of you?" She laughed, "You might want to be careful and avoid dark alley's you might get molested!"

"I didn't know what was going on!" he exclaimed, "She spun this bottle, then she was all over me!"

"Gohan, Gohan!" she interrupted, "calm down, I guess you haven't heard of spin-the-bottle before have you?"

"No, I haven't,"

"What about seven-minutes-in-heaven?"

"Nope,"

"Wow, you really were sheltered by your parents,"

"Yeah,"

"So I was wondering, if your dad was a martial artist, did he, you know, teach you anything,"

"Yeah, he taught me, but my first teacher was named Piccolo,"

"Oh, yeah, he was one of the names of the old tournament files,"

"Yeah, he and my dad fought each other in a tournament," he was shifting uncomfortably, he didn't like to talk about his family, Videl saw this but she wasn't going to stop now.

"So earlier, you laughed at the new name of the lake,"

"Yeah?"

"Well...why?"

"Oh w-well I-I just thought it was f-funny cause, they l-like renamed ev-everything a-after him,"

"hmm... it's sort of embarrassing really"

"Really I always thought that you liked all the fame,"

"I would rather get my own fame instead of being forever named "Hercule's daughter" "

"Is that why you fight crime? To be more like your dad?"

she was silent for a while looking at the waves lapping at the shore, "Its not just that though, sure I want to be like my dad, but I want to step out of his shadow more than anything, but I'm not really sure if I can, people are too obsessed with my dad,"

"I think you will," Gohan said, "personally, I think that you are already stronger than your dad"

She smiled, "Well I wouldn't say that, but thanks Gohan"

Gohan thought he saw a small hint of pink on her cheeks, but if it was there, it was soon gone when she started bombarding him with questions again.

"So what was your dad like?"

"He... was a great guy, he was very kind and strong, and whenever your around him you just feel like everything's gonna be alright,"

"Wow sounds like a great guy, wish I could have met him,"

"Yeah..." they were silent for a while until Gohan said:

"W-well I-I'm gonna get back to the party," and he darted off before Videl could stop him,

_err... better be careful Gohan, unlike Keiko, you actually can't avoid me forever_

Gohan didn't stop until he had reached the tiki bar. The man behind the bar asked him if he wanted something to drink, Gohan asked for something strong and he came back with a energy drink named Herc-aid. As soon as Gohan took a sip, he got a jolt of a sugar rush. Gohan observed the can and saw a picture of Hercule flexing his arms behind the name tag.

While Gohan was drinking his sports drink, Sharpner came up and sat next to him.

"Man, Gohan your such a dork, the hottest chick in our grade had her hands all over you and you freaked!" Sharpner laughed, "Anyway when your done drinking we are going swimming and your coming okay,"

"uh... alright I guess, but is Keiko gonna be there?" He asked nervously

Sharpner laughed and said, "I don't know, probably though,"

"Oh well I don't know then,"

"Come on nerdboy quit bein' a baby, _Oh I don't wanna go! She might try to make out with me again!_" Sharpner would have continued to mock but Gohan said:

"Sharpy," and Sharpner looked at him angrily but he quit mocking,

"Relax nerdboy if it bothers you so much, I can guarantee she won't try anything in public, besides Videl is gonna be there too, and I'll bet she won't do anything with her around,"

Gohan decided to go, feeling relieved that Videl would be there to protect him. On the way to the water they started talking.

"So nerdboy what's going on between you and Videl?"

"What do you mean?"

"ugh... I mean are you two dating?"

"What! No!" Gohan exclaimed, his face beet red, _not that I wouldn't mind that though_

"Calm down nerdboy, I was just wondering, because she sounded kind of possessive of you, by the way everyone on the beach thinks you guys are,"

"What! No way! That's so embarrassing!" Gohan exclaimed, if possible redder than before,

"Calm down nerdboy! Jeez!" Sharpner snapped, they had arrived, and sure enough Keiko was there but so was Videl. Gohan was about to go into the water when Sharpner stopped him, "Hey you can't go swimming with your shirt on nerdboy" Gohan looked down and remembered his long sleeved t-shirt and what was under it. _Uh-oh_ he thought, "Well go on, hurry up nerdboy let's go swimming!" and so Gohan reluctantly started to unbutton his shirt, when he dropped his shirt he heard a couple people gasp. He looked around to see people were staring at him, one them being Videl. He blushed it was embarrassing that everyone was staring at him.

"Nerdboy your ripped!" Sharpner said wide-eyed, "What the hell!"

Videl just as wide-eyed as Sharpner, had her mind accelerating with questions to ask Gohan. It all made sense to her now, her biggest doubt was that he was to weak to be Saiyaman, but now she had no doubts, he had to be Saiyaman. But now she had to make him admit it. Gohan having enough of the people staring at him jumped into the water and started to swim. Soon the shock dissipated and everyone started to swim. People were playing games in the water and Gohan, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner started playing a game of chicken. Gohan was blushing severely when Videl got on his shoulders. But later the games died down and people started to just swim or stand and talk. Eventually Gohan and Erasa found themselves alone.

"So what did you and Videl talk about when you guys were alone?"

"We talked about our Dads,"

"You know, that's one of the things you guys have in common, both your dad's are martial artists, well actually you guys have a lot in common, you both are super strong, and you guys fight bad guys,"

"Hmm... I guess so,"

"Well anyway I have a couple of plans ready,"

"Oh really? Well let's hear them,"

"Well for starters-Oh shoot, talk about bad timing"

Gohan looked around to see Videl swimming right toward them, "Darn, I guess I'll meet you at your office tomorrow okay?"

"Okay after school,"

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Videl asked when she arrived,

"We were talking about how funny it was when Gohan fell on his face earlier," Erasa answered,

"It wasn't that funny," Gohan mumbled, wondering why Erasa brought up such a mean subject,

"Don't worry about Keiko though Gohan, she won't bug you anymore," Videl said, she doubted it though, because Keiko was an even better stalker then she was, wait, did she just call herself a stalker? Well it kind of was true, she did stalk Gohan daily, trying to find out his secrets.

"By the way Gohan I didn't know you had so much muscle under your long sleeved shirts," Erasa said, changing the subject, "you really should wear more short sleeved ones,"

"Yeah, Gohan you look so scrawny when you were those shirts," Videl said, "though now I can picture you more as an martial artist,"

"Uh-oh, Videl the sun is going down we'd better go," Erasa pointed out,

"Oh yeah I guess so, let's find Sharpner and go," Videl said,

So they went to shore and dried off, then went looking for Sharpner. When they found him he was drunk on the ground next to some college guys. Videl and Gohan had to carry him back to the buggy. The ride home was quiet. It was dark soon and the cool night air was hitting Gohan's face helping him relax. They stopped at Sharpner's place first and dropped him off luckily no one was home, Gohan picked up his pants and they were off once again. They dropped Erasa off next, Gohan could have sworn she winked at him, but it was too dark to tell. It was just him and Videl left in the car now, which made Gohan uncomfortable.

"So do you have a ride home or..."

"You can drop me off at the nearest bus station,"

"Okay," luckily the nearest Herc-Hound bus station was far so she didn't have much time to question him.

"Thanks for the ride Videl,"

"No problem Gohan see you tomorrow,"

Gohan waited till her buggy went around the corner before he started walking the other way, he could sense her power level she had parked and was following him on foot. He sighed, life was never easy. It was at least an hour before he lost her. She never gave him the chance to slip away following fiercer than ever. When he finally did slip away he took of into the skies.

"Gohan you're home!" Chi-Chi exclaimed when he got back, "I have great news!"

"Hey mom, what's the news?"

"This Saturday there is a Goku convention in Satan city," Chi-Chi explained, "I read it on that fan site you found,"

"Really! No way!" He exclaimed,

"Yup I already bought tickets!"

"That's great mom!"

"Yes well, after your done working at the candy shop we'll go okay? Now get to bed you've got school tomorrow,"

Gohan obeyed, after a quick shower he changed into pajamas and let sleep once again take him.


	6. The Goku Convention Part 1

Chapter 6

The Goku Convention

Part 1

Author's note: School has started :( 10th grade, so adding onto this story is going to be difficult with the schedule :( but, I did want to finish this story by the end of the summer, however, plans got in the way, so since I couldn't, I'm going to make the story longer. Well, let's not worry about the future now, sit back, enjoy, and reviewing would be nice.

* * *

For the rest of the week Gohan was put through a lot. Erasa had plans, but much to Gohan's irritation, she wasn't telling him them. She said that if he knew, he wouldn't want to do any of them; which made Gohan nervous and even more irritated. And Sharpner, for reasons unknown to Gohan, would hound him continuously with questions about him and Videl. Questions like 'So what's the deal with you and Videl?' and 'Are you lying to me nerdboy?'. These questions made Gohan even more nervous that Sharpner may find out his secret. Keiko who was still determined, had been trying to corner Gohan. Videl, gave him the most trouble however, she was now chasing him around town whenever she saw him as Saiyaman, and stalking him when he was Gohan. She was more determined than ever to find out the truth. Which naturally made Gohan even more nervous and stressed. Gohan was so relieved that it was finally Friday, and the excitement for tomorrow's Goku convention filled him.

"Well anyway," Videl said finally letting up on the barrage of questions for Gohan, "I heard there was a Goku convention in town tomorrow, are you going? I mean since it's your father,"

"Yeah my mom bought tickets," Gohan replied, "So after my shift at the candy shop I'm going,"

"Wait, why do _**you**_ have to buy tickets?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your the son of Goku and you have to buy tickets to the Goku convention?"

"Well yeah, I don't think anyone knows that my dad had kids anyway,"

"hmm that's weird, I thought you would be well known,"

"I have lived in the woods with my family my whole life..."

"Oh yeah, I guess that would explain you being unknown,"

"Last I checked this was literature class, not a social club!" the teacher yelled up to them, with that Videl got back to work and Gohan went back to doodling, since he was done with the work for the class.

The rest of the day went rather smoothy, until Sharpner hounded him for questions in fifth period. When the final bell for the day rung, he rushed to his locker anxious to get out of town before Videl picked up his trail. But to his dismay, when he opened his locker he found a note in it. When he opened it the note read:

_meet me at the master's face_

_at 4:00_

_-Drolve_

Gohan at first was confused, then he remembered what Erasa had said to him a couple of days ago:

"_By the way Gohan if I need to talk to you about something important I'll leave a note in your locker, but you'll have to decode it, it will be full of anagrams"_

Gohan didn't think it was exactly 'full' of anagrams, but it would make any normal person unsuspecting. Gohan deciphered it easily enough, it was sloppy work though. As Gohan discovered '_master's face'_ was Steamer's Cafe, even though an _'e'_ was missing from the anagram. And '_Drolve_' was actually Dr love, Gohan thought it was a poorly done, considering all she did was eliminate the space and switch two letters around. Gohan thought Veldor would have been a better anagram, but he didn't care, this meant he couldn't go home, it was too late anyway, Gohan could sense Videl watching him from around the corner. He was for the first time in a long time, angry. He had been strung out by everyone until finally he had just hit his limit. He bolted so fast down the hall, to Videl he was hardly blur. Leaving a confused Videl in the dust, but she soon took off after him. Gohan was gonna give her the run of a lifetime.

It was terrible, she was out of breath, drenched in sweat, throat parched, and she still could only see his back turn a corner. And she could have swore that he would look back once in a while and smile at her, which made her even more angry. _How in the world is he so fast!_ she kept thinking, it was crazy, no one should be able to run that fast. He had been taking her around the same block for an hour. The chase continued for a couple of more minutes, before she saw that Gohan had changed course for downtown. She followed as best she could until she was standing in front of Steamer's. She looked inside and saw Gohan sitting next to Erasa, she was surprised, not because he was there, but because he wasn't sweaty or out of breath, he wasn't even winded. That just made her even more angry, she trudged inside and sat down next to a satisfied looking Gohan.

"Hey Videl, wow you look terrible," Erasa said,

"Thanks..." Videl said, "I was just going for a jog,"

"Looks like you jogged too long," Erasa laughed,

"Yeah I guess so," Videl said grudgingly,

"Hey, I was just talking to Gohan and he thinks we should all go to the convention together," Erasa said, "Right Gohan?" Videl heard some shuffling under the table, and if she wasn't mistaken Erasa had kicked Gohan.

"Really?" Videl asked, she raised an eyebrow, she doubted Gohan really wanted her to go, she was gonna go anyway, but she couldn't figure out why Erasa was forcing Gohan into asking her to go with him.

"Yeah it would be a lot of fun," Gohan said through clenched teeth, now he felt even worse, he had a flashback of what Erasa was talking to him about before Videl had made it in:

"_ahh Gohan your here sit down quickly," Erasa said with an excited look on her face, "Videl is still stalking you right?"_

"_How did you-" he stopped himself, she had the same duh-I'm-her-best-friend look he had grown accustomed to over the last week. _

"_Anyway you are going to ask if we want to go to the Goku convention with you okay?"_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because when we have to meet I'm gonna call and say I can't make it, so that you two will be together at the convention alone... get it?"_

_Gohan was all for the idea for being alone with Videl, but under the circumstances he would prefer not to this time. _

"_At the convention?" Gohan said, "But she could find out that my family have super powers there!"_

_Erasa sighed, "Gohan look, you may not like it but this is a golden opportunity, also you can't keep secrets in a successful relationships,"_

_He didn't like the way she said successful, like there was no such thing as one, maybe she hadn't ever had one. _

"_Now shh!" Erasa whispered, "Here she comes!"_

"Yeah, how about three tomorrow, after my shift at the candy shop," Gohan said, he had calmed down, he had always known that he couldn't keep the secret from her forever anyway, "Let's meet outside of it okay?"

Videl was about to say something else but was cut off by her watch beeping.

"Sound's good," She said, running out the door, "See you guys tomorrow 'kay?"

After she was gone Gohan sighed and put his head down, he tried to think of ways to make sure she wouldn't find any new pieces to the puzzle, but he couldn't.

"If she asks later-"

"You were with me the whole time,"

With that he said bye and took off out the door after her. After finding an alley and changing into Saiyaman, he took to the skies following her power level. Then things happened as usual, he and Videl beat down the criminals, she made a grab for his helmet, they struggle, he flies off, and she follows in her jetcopter. But this time Gohan wasn't in the mood to mess around, he took off full speed, once again leaving a wide-eyed Videl in the dust.

By the time he slowed down he had no idea where he was. But then he felt a familiar power level nearby.

_Vegeta,_ Gohan thought, _so I'm near West City, hmm maybe I should drop in I haven't seen Bulma and Trunks in a while_

So Gohan took off for the city; in a matter of minutes he was there, standing right outside Capsule Corp. He walked up to the gate and when the security guard saw him he buzzed him in.

"Thanks Jim," Gohan said when he passed the Guard post,

"Good to see ya again Gohan," the guard said, barely looking up from his magazine,

Once got inside he quickly walked over to the elevator, he could sense Bulma and Trunks on the forth floor. After clicking the shiny 4 in the elevator, he leaned against the railing on the side.

_Ugh what am I gonna do?_ He thought _Why can't it ever be simple? _

_It will never be simple Gohan! _said another voice _though I'm not sure what your talking about though..._

The elevator doors opened and revealed the fourth floor, but Gohan was frozen to his spot. He felt like electricity was surging through his whole body, he couldn't believe it, could it be?

_Dad? _Gohan thought,

_Yeah it's me Gohan! _The voice said,

_Really! _Gohan continued, _is it really you!_

_It is son, sorry to read your thoughts but I needed to tell you something amazing! _Goku said,

_What is it Dad?_

_Well it turns out that I have enough credit stored up to come back to Earth for one day!_

_Really! That's great! When are you coming back?_

_Well I heard tomorrow in Satan City there is a Goku Convention, so I thought since my name is in it we could go!_

_Um Dad, you do realize that whole convention is about you and your fights right?_

_What really? Wow that's cool, I definitely wanna go now!_ _I thought it was about people named Goku, _

_Well it doesn't matter now anyway, that's great dad I can't wait to see you,_

_I can't wait to see you either, huh, I guess I get to see Goten for the first time too, huh, tell everyone okay Gohan? We could all go together!_

_Sounds great Dad! I'm at Capsule Corp right now anyway!_

_Tell Bulma I said hi okay Gohan? I gotta go I love you, son_

_I love you to Dad, c'ya tomorrow_

_Don't forget to tell everyone!_

Gohan couldn't believe it he was so happy and excited he sprinted off down the hall and almost trampled Trunks.

"Careful Gohan!" Trunks said,

"Sorry Trunks but you'll never believe it, my dad is coming back tomorrow for a day!"

"Wow cool Gohan!"

"Where's your mom at?" Gohan asked, "She'll wanna hear this,"

"She's in her lab!" Trunks replied, "Let's go!"

Together they ran through the hallways to the lab, they came bursting through the door making Bulma and the chemicals she was working on go flying into the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" She yelled, as she toppled over,

"Sorry Bulma," Gohan said, "But you'll never guess what's happening,"

"What!" Bulma said, "What could possibly be so important!"

"My Dad is coming back tomorrow for his convention!"

"What? Really?" she asked stunned,

"Yeah it's true, he was talking to my telepathically in the elevator on my way up here!" Gohan replied, "Oh no..."

His excitement dissipated as recollected what had happened at Steamer's Cafe earlier,

"What's wrong Gohan?" Bulma asked at seeing his face change from glowing to an aw-crap expression,

"No, no, no," Gohan said, partially ignoring her question, "I'm supposed to take Erasa and Videl to the convention tomorrow!"

"Two girls at once?" Bulma asked, "Gohan you dog!"

He felt his face heat up as he said, "It's not like that Bulma!"

"Sure, sure," Bulma said slyly, "Well I don't see why they can't come anyway Gohan,"

"I can!" He half-yelled, then he told her about how Videl was stalking him as Gohan and chasing him as Saiyaman,

"Sounds like she has a crush on you Gohan" Bulma said,

Gohan was going to continue ranting on and on about how she was trying to unmask him, but when she said that he stopped.

"You really think so?" Gohan asked, his face a little red,

"Yeah why else would she be chasing you?" She inquired, "You know I was young girl once too, I know what I am talking about Gohan,"

Gohan was about to say something but he didn't get the chance because Vegeta came bursting through the doors,

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" He asked, "Kakarot is coming back tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah he is just for a day though," Gohan replied,

"Excellent, a day is all I need to beat him to a pulp!" Vegeta said, "You hear me Kakarot? Prepare yourself!" Gohan choked back a laugh while Vegeta continued to yell at the ceiling,

Then they all heard Goku say, _we'll see Vegeta, I've been training too ya know_

"We will see indeed, Kakarot," Vegeta said smiling, "Trunks come with me we are going to go training!"

"Yes sir," Trunks said, happy to be able to train with his Dad,

_Wow, it seems like Vegeta is the only one who hasn't changed_

"Goku is it really you?" Bulma asked,

_Yeah it's me, good to hear from you Bulma_

"Wow I can't believe it," She said,

_Sorry guys I gotta go King Kai is getting angry at me for all this communication, Gohan remember to go tell everyone else_

"I will Dad," Gohan said,

"Gohan why don't you just go home and tell your mom, I'll call Krillin and Roshi and tell them," Bulma told Gohan,

"Okay but do you really think Videl-" Gohan started, "Oh never mind," He went to the nearest window opened it and flew out towards home.

Bulma watched him fly away and said, "Aw young love, such a wonderful feeling,"

"Bah, you haven't been young in years woman!" Vegeta said, coming back in for a moment to grab a sports drink, he quickly took off though, so he wouldn't have to deal with another one of her lectures.

* * *

Chapter 6 is go! Sorry about the wait, school started, my brother-in-law just got back in time to see my niece get born, it's been hectic to say the least. Anyway also sorry that I had to cut this into two parts, but there is a lot to come in the convention, things Gohan will get even more stressing for him, who ever said love was easy? That's right folks Goku has come into play, but don't worry, no Buu! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! :D

-Zahchi


	7. The Goku Convention Part 2

Chapter 7

The Goku Convention

Part 2

Author's note: Chapter 7 is go! Man it's difficult to write when I have school too. Well the next chapter has a set date: 10-31-10, you'll see why in this chapter ;) well let's not worry about that now, sit back, enjoy, and reviewing would be nice.

* * *

As Gohan flew home, he thought about Videl; and how would he be able to go to the convention without her catching on. So far he hadn't thought of anything. The only way was to stay away from the rest of the gang while he hung out with Videl, but if he did that, he wouldn't be able to visit his Dad.

Man was it really stressful for him.

_Maybe Piccolo Would know what to do_ But then he thought against it, since Piccolo would probably figure out why he didn't want her to know, and it would be embarrassing. He also thought about asking all his friends to pretend they were normal; (which as you would imagine it would make things very difficult). The more he thought about the more stressed he got, so he focused on how excited he was for his Dad coming back. Then the thought occurred to him, Piccolo didn't have a phone at Kami's lookout. So he changed course for the lookout, at full speed ahead. When he got there Piccolo was there to meet him.

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed, happy to see his old master,

"You know it's easier to meditate when nobody talks to me Gohan,"

"Oh, sorry, but I'm here to tell you that my Dad talked to me and he said that he's coming back for a day,"

"What really?" He asked, opening his eyes for a moment,

"Yeah! Apparently he had enough credit stored up to come back for one day!," When piccolo didn't respond, he took a look around, He had always liked to be at the lookout. The way it defied physics, being held up by a small pole. The rows of trees leading up to the small palace, were Kami or Dende, watched over the Earth. He even like the small light blue tiles on the ground. This place was his home away from home, and home to the dragonballs. He had never thought about it before, but he sort of lived in a fairy tale, since he often chased down magic balls, that summoned the magic Dragon, that would grant you any two wishes you want.

"Something troubling you Gohan?"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"You seemed troubled, something wrong?"

"I-I, it's just that..." Gohan hesitated, "It's-it's nothing, forget about it,"

"You know Gohan, I'm your friend, you can tell me if something's wrong,"

"Well... you see, we are going to meet with my Dad at a Goku convention..."

"A what?" He snorted,

"Yeah, they apparently have those, anyway, I asked two friends of mine if they wanted to go, so now I don't know what to do,"

"Gohan you realize, that this could be your last time to see your father until you yourself die?"

"Yeah but one of these friends, is... well, really important to me," Gohan's face started heating up,

"Oh, that is a predicament," Piccolo staid quiet for a while,

"So what do think I should do?" Gohan asked uncomfortable,

"I'm assuming you have already told Vegeta, right?"

"Yeah, I did,"

"Why don't you just encourage them to go fight somewhere, I'm sure that will give you quite some time to spend with your '_friend_',"

"Thanks Piccolo, that's a really good- oh crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot, I have to tell my mom," Gohan said in sudden remembrance, "Well it was nice talking to you Piccolo but I gotta go!"

"Goodbye Gohan," Piccolo said, watching him fly off, "No matter how old I get, I will never understand human mating,"

Gohan sped back towards home, by this time the sun was setting, Gohan held his head high, soaking up the last bit of sunlight. He relaxed, continuously running Piccolo's advice through his head. All he had to do was spark a challenge between Vegeta and his Dad, they would go fight, and he'd be free to spend time with Videl, and then when he get's back... uh oh, he would have to figure out a way to leave Videl, or he would have to introduce her. _Yep... I'm screwed_, he thought, _but at least them fighting will give me some time to think a plan through _

It was dark out when he finally made it home, when he opened the door, he almost got tackled by Goten giving him a hug, him yelling,

"Daddy's coming back" "Daddy's coming back!"

"Gohan is that you?" He heard his mother call, he saw her emerge from the kitchen, and she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe he is coming back!" Chi-Chi exclaimed,

"Yeah I can't wait!" Gohan said,

"I can finally meet my daddy!" Goten yelled,

"I take it Bulma called mom," Gohan said,

"Yes, she did, I can't believe it," She said happily, "Well let's eat and I will fill you in on a plan me and Bulma have come up with,"

They sat down in the kitchen and she filled him in.

"So what do you think?" She asked excitedly,

"hmm... I don't know," Gohan replied, in between bites, "I'd have to ask Dende..."

"Would you after dinner?" Chi-Chi asked,

"Well sure, but most Mothers wouldn't let teenagers out this late ya'know"

"Yes, but most Mothers teenagers couldn't blow up the planet with one hand,"

"Ha ha... true," Gohan laughed, "Yeah I can make another trip,"

After dinner, he once again, flew back to the lookout. This time Dende was there to greet him.

"Hey Gohan, haven't seen you in a while," Dende greeted him,

"Hey Dende I have a question," Gohan said, and he filled him in on the plan,

"Hmm... no, I'm afraid it won't,"

"But I thought you refined them,"

"Yeah but I only made them have an extra wish, so technically no it won't work,"

"Oh really? Bummer!"

"But I have an Idea that just might work," Dende told him his plan,

"That's genius Dende!" Gohan exclaimed,

"Just leave to me Gohan, just make sure you convince him okay?"

"Alright c'ya Dende!" He took off back for home, he was so tired as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

He woke up early to his alarm clock going off. He got up took a quick shower, got dressed, and ate a quick but large breakfast. After breakfast he finally got to play with Goten for about an hour until he took off to go work his shift at the candy shop. The day at the shop went pretty slow, probably because he couldn't wait for the convention. There was a lot of customers though it being 8 days till Halloween, it probably contributed to the amount of customers. The shop was a nice place, it was two stories tall it had polished wood floors, with white marble walls, it was the largest and best candy shop in the whole city. The shop was owned by an elderly man named Ernest Johnson, but most called him Old Man Johnson. He would come in once in a while to check on the store and he would usually give children free pieces of candy, and sometimes to Gohan too.

"Hello Mr. Johnson," Gohan said,

"Oh hello, Gohan," Johnson said, handing him a pack of sweet tarts, which were Gohan's favorite, "How's my shop today?"

"Good sir if I do say so myself," Gohan said,

"I like you Gohan, your a good worker, and a nice fellow to talk to,"

"Thank you Mr. Johnson, your a nice person to talk to as well," Gohan said, he and Old Man Johnson had been friends since Gohan's first day.

"Ha ha, no need to humor this old man, Gohan," He laughed, he gave him one more pack of sweet tarts and walked away to inspect the rest of the shop, and to chat with other customers.

Finally 3:00 was just around the corner when he heard the ding-dong of the shop doors opening. A familiar voice said, "Hey, ready to go yet?" It was Videl, his heart skipped a beat, she was early.

"I got about fifteen minutes left in my shift," He replied nervously,

"Hmm alright, I'm gonna take a look around then,"

She left but came back later with a few pieces of candy in her hand, she dropped them on the counter. He rung them up for her.

"That'll be 75 zents" He said,

"Here," She dropped the change on the counter, "Ah, these are my favorite, Sugar Daddy's,"

"I've never had them before," He said, trying at small talk,

"Really? They are amazing," She said, she handed him one, "Here, try one,"

He opened up and started to suck on it, he was hit with caramel.

"Wow it is good!" He exclaimed,

"Told ya,"

His replacement walked in, so he went into the back and changed out of his work clothes. He got back to her waiting for him.

"Ready?" She asked,

"Yeah I am," he replied,

"Good let's wait outside for Erasa," She said, she turned around to go out the door, as soon as she did Gohan got a whiff of her cinnamon scented hair, which always made him go weak at the knees.

"What is taking her so long?" Videl wondered, they had been waiting out there for about 15 minutes, "Always 'fashionable late' _pfft_ I know it's because she's the love doctor,"

"Wait what?" Gohan asked, shock shooting through him, he had been sitting down on the ground next to the door,

"What, you didn't know she was the doctor?" She asked, "I mean it's kinda obvious donch'ya think?"

That hit Gohan's pride a bit, considering he hadn't figured that she was the doctor. He had beat down on himself because of the obviousness of her being the doctor. And another thing why hadn't he guessed Videl knew as well, if it was obvious for him, it was even more obvious to Erasa's best friend. He hadn't the time to ponder it any longer as Videl's phone rang.

"Your not coming?" She asked through the phone, "You know it would be better if you gave us a sooner head's up, err yeah see you tomorrow,"

"Erasa bail?" He asked, hopping up from the ground,

"Yup, it's just us now," She was actually kind of okay with that, it gave her a chance to interrogate him further,

When they got to the Herc-Dome, a huge stadium, the dome roof was blue glass in triangle patterns. The line to get in went all the way back to the parking lots. It took about twenty minutes to get to the booth. They gave the worker in the booth their tickets, and on the way inside he spotted the whole gang at the back of the line.

"Hey Videl," Gohan said, "Why don't you go inside I'll meet you there,"

"Uh... okay," Videl said, "I'll meet you by the snack bar,"

"All right be back in a flash," He said taking off,

"Wait Gohan where are you go-" She didn't get to finish, he was already gone "You'd better not ditch me Gohan!"

He hadn't heard her threat, he ran full speed almost tackling Goku with a hug.

"Whoa! Good to see you too Gohan," Goku said, Goten was riding on his shoulders, Chi-Chi was crying, and everyone else looked really happy.

"He'ya Gohan," Krillin said, "Haven't seen you in a while,"

"Hey Krillin love the hair," Gohan said,

"So how you been Gohan?" Goku asked,

"I've been good," Gohan said, he saw his opening, "Wow you look like you've been training a lot Dad, I bet you'll pulverize Vegeta,"

"Ha! Not a chance," Vegeta scoffed,

"I don't know Vegeta, I bet Goku would beat you," Krillin murmured,

"Shut your face baldy!" Vegeta snapped,

Krillin did his tiny yelp that he does often "dee-yah," Krillin yelped, "I-I'm not bald anymore,"

"That's it Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, "Let's do this!"

"Ah... Vegeta I wanted to go to the convention," Goku complained, "Can't it wait?"

"Quit your whining," Vegeta smirked, "unless your scared,"

"Fine, let's go," Goku smiled, "It won't take long to beat you,"

And they took off to the sky. And Gohan took off full speed to the dome.

"Wait Goku! Gohan-" Chi-Chi started, "ah... I just got him back,"

Gohan busted through the front doors flew down the flight of stair's and into the snack bar, which happened to be The Steamer's Cafe sub-store.

"Take ya long enough?" Videl asked, sipping on a coffee, "I got you some strong stuff, isn't that what you drink usually?"

"Yeah, uh-thanks," He mumbled,

"What was that all about?" She asked,

"I uh, thought I dropped something,"

"What did think you dropped?"

_Crap... what do I have on me?_

"My Swiss Army Knife," He replied, fumbling to pull it out of his pocket,

"Oh," she said, "You want to go now?"

"Sure let's get going," he replied,

They walked down the stairs going farther into the convention there were banners with Goku's head posted everywhere on the walls hanging from the ceiling and even on the restroom doors.

"Wow, a lot of people like Goku!" Videl exclaimed,

"Yeah I would never have thought he was that well known," Gohan said,

When the finally emerged into the main room Gohan gasped, The place was huge. There were shops and restaurants under tents, there were people roaming around dressed in orange jumpsuits and Goku hair wigs. There was a stage set up at the far end of the stadium, with people waiting around it expectantly. They walked around for a while talking and checking out the different shops, Gohan could sense his dad and Vegeta's power levels. _Man they are really going at it I got at least two or three more hours._ He thought, everything was going great until he spotted Krillin. _ Please don't see me, please don't see me_ too late_ oh crap! This can't get any worse!_ Well it did, just at that moment when Krillin seen him Videl started to tug on his arm to get him to look at something. Gohan watched as Krillin's face turned into a sly expression and to top it off wink at him. _I have got to stop saying that!_

"Gohan check it out!" Videl exclaimed, still tugging on his arm, "Goku head t-shirts!"

"Oh... yeah, cool," He mumbled, while she bought one_,_ afterward,they continued to walk around enjoying the sights, and buying things. When Videl was looking at something Gohan got pulled under a tent.

"Who's the dame Gohan?" He heard Krillin's voice ask, he turned to see Krillin's sly face and his hand on the back of his shirt.

"That-that's none of your business," Gohan replied, his face on fire,

"Oh Gohan, of course it's my business," He said, "it's my job to embarrass you,"

"Look just leave me alone, she's just a friend," Gohan managed, his face still burning

"Right and I'm a magic unicorn," He laughed, Gohan didn't reply he slipped back out from under the tent,

"There you are I thought you ditched me," Videl said, when he came out, "What were you doing?"

"Uh... nothing, let's go," He replied, face still red, they walked on, with Krillin tailing him, Gohan was getting increasingly more anxious,

"Look Gohan, it's obvious your hiding something from me, and you keep pushing away my questions, so tell me what is going on?" She asked,

"I-I uh.. it's just that err... it's like-" He started, he took a deep breath, "look the truth is, that my dad he's-he's back, for today only though,"

"Are you trying to be funny?" She asked, her anger flaring up,

"No! It's the truth!" He exclaimed, "Look, after the convention I will explain everything!"

"You'd better!" She said angrily, They continued to go through the convention, and while Videl was looking at something Gohan was once again dragged under a tent.

"Krillin! What do you want now!"

"Who's Krillin?" Gohan whirled around, it wasn't Krillin this time it was Erasa,

"Erasa?" He asked,

"Yup, I'm incognito," She said, she had a fake black bushy mustache on and dressed in a loose fitting blue business suit,

"Wha-what are you doing here?" He asked,

"What, you didn't think I wasn't gonna come for something this important?"

"Well, no I didn't think you were going to,"

"So did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

"To go to the Halloween dance with you?"

"No, am I supposed to?"

"Well Yeah! It's part of the plan!"

"You didn't tell me it was!"

"I thought it was obvious!"

"Not really!"

"Er... Get back out there, I'll keep in touch, remember: ask her!"

"By the way Erasa you don't look very convincing in that costume,"

She shoved him back out of the tent, luckily she hadn't noticed that he had left yet.

"So you want to check what's going on at the stage?"

"Sure,"

Once they got there, they saw that there was old recorded Goku fight's playing on a large screen. Videl wanted to stay, but Gohan didn't want her to see his dad fighting with energy, so he complained he had to go to the bathroom. When she said she'd wait, he said he didn't know where to go. Which forced her to take him to the restrooms. They both went into the the restrooms, but Gohan got out first. While he was waiting and looking at some Goku head watches, he once again got pulled under a tent.

"Oh! Who is it now! why aren't these tent owner's catching on either?" Gohan complained,

"Shh... Gohan the guy who owns this one is asleep,"

"Yeah Gohan, let a guy nap!"

"Erasa? Krillin?"

"Oh so your Krillin"

"Your a girl? Wow your costume is really convincing!"

"See Gohan! It is Convincing!"

"Have you guy's even met?" Gohan asked,

"No, we have now, we were both following you and sort of met up," Krillin replied,

"So have you asked her yet?" Erasa asked,

"No I'm waiting for the right moment to," He replied, which was him saying, _No, I really don't want to,_

"Don't be a chicken!" Krillin and Erasa said simultaneously,

"Gohan?"

"Get out there champ," Krillin said, pushing him back out from under the tent,

"Sorry, I dropped something again," He said, he could tell she wasn't convinced, but luckily she dropped it,

They once again plunged into the convention, He could feel his Dad and Vegeta's power level's they were still going at it, he estimated about another hour, two at most until they returned. It wasn't long until he was pulled under another tent, go figure.

"Oh my goodness! What now!"

"How rude, is that how you treat a lady?"

That wasn't Krillin or Erasa, in fact it was the last person he expected, or wanted to see. He whipped around, yelping "Kiko!

"Ugh! It's Keiko Gohan! Keiko!" He jumped out of the tent as fast as possible not wanting to get another tongue jammed down his throat.

"Gohan! Where do you keep going!" Videl yelled, finally snapping, she ripped the tent side up and found Keiko under there, with a "Eep!" she took off, "Oh, it was her dragging you under there, ugh, no wonder you didn't want to talk about it," she laughed.

They walked off once again, Videl was asking what Keiko kept wanting, Gohan just said she wanted to him to take her to the dance.

"Typical, Keiko has always been the creepy-stalker type," Videl said, "ever since seventh grade after her boyfriend broke up with her, she stalked him, it was creepy, gah, talking about this stuff makes me sick, let's grab a soda,"

While they were picking up a soda, they overheard two guys talking,

"Really where did you get that footage!"

"From a reliable source,"

"Are you sure it is what really happened at cell games?"

"Yeah I checked it myself it is!"

"Gohan did you hear that?" Videl whispered,

"Yeah," He whispered back, _unfortunately_ He thought,

"Let's go we have to watch that footage!" She said dragging him along, they followed the two men until the stopped outside a door, with the sign "Personnel only" plastered on the front, they went in for while and then came back out and walked off. Gohan and Videl walked over and tried to open the door.

"Welt it's locked let's leave," He said, trying to get out of there,

"Wait you said you had a Swiss Army Knife?" She asked, he reluctantly pulled it out and handed it to her, after a couple of seconds she had picked the lock successfully and they entered the room.

"Hehe... always good to keep a Swiss around," she chuckled,

The small blue room had only a television and a computer on the same desk with a couple of chairs, a broom closet, and a small key lock safe. After a short search they concluded that the tape was in the safe, and once again Gohan had to give up his knife for Videl to pick the lock, she almost had it open, when they heard someone unlocking the door.

"Oh crap! Hide!" Videl whispered,

"Where?" Gohan hissed,

"I don't know! The closet!" she hissed back, they scrambled into the closet and closed the door, just in time to her the other door to open.

"I don't know maybe I left it in here,"

"Well hurry up!"

They continued to talk but Gohan didn't pay much attention. The closet was really small, they were scrunched together. Gohan was increasingly aware of Videl's chest being pressed against his. He could feel his face burning, every time she took a breath, the smell of caramel hit Gohan. It was the Sugar Daddy's she had eaten, that smell mixed with the cinnamon scent of her hair, was intoxicating for Gohan. With the smell of her hair, and breath, and her chest being pressed against his, almost made him pass out. Yep it was official, his new favorite candy was Sugar Daddy's.

"Alright they're gone," She said, "Ready Gohan? Gohan?"

"Huh-wha?" He said hazily,

"Are you ready to find the tape?"

"Huh err... yeah,"

When they broke into the safe and put the tape in the VCR by the TV Gohan paused it in the very beginning.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"This is ridiculous,"

"What is?"

"Cell was green, not yellow, and my Dad wasn't that thin, he was more muscular, also that is a different person, and his jumpsuit wasn't red,"

"So it's a fake..."

"Yup," Gohan took out the tape and broke it in half, "Let's leave before they get back,"

Once they got out of there Gohan could sense his Dad and Vegeta coming back. He looked down at his watch.

"Whoa is it that time already?" He said, "Sorry Videl I gotta go,"

"Wait Gohan I-" She started, but he was gone, "Damn it! Not again!"

* * *

Whoo! Had to stay up late, but I got it finished, nothing like a bottle of soda, writing a chapter, and sneaking into the Kitchen to snack, and on a school night! Anyway sorry if this seemed rushed, and a bit summarized, but I didn't want this to spill into three parts. Anyway next chapter set to air: 10-31-10 title: The Halloween Dance. Well good night, good morning, or good afternoon depending on when you are reading this, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!

- Zahchi :D


	8. The Halloween Dance

Chapter 8

The Halloween Dance

Author's note: I am so very sorry, on Halloween weekend I got really sick, and then I had exams to worry about, but don't worry I passed them all :) Now, terribly terribly sorry about the lateness but, sit back, relax, enjoy, and reviewing would be nice.

* * *

Gohan dashed through the crowds back to his family and friends. He spent the rest of the evening with them and his Dad. Later that night his mom and Bulma tagged team to convince Goku into doing their plan.

"Look Goku, maybe back when Cell was around it would be safe if you stayed dead," Chi-Chi stated, "But now it doesn't matter anymore please just go to the lookout and make the wishes!"

"And Goku you have two kids now!," Bulma added, "You can't just leave Chi-Chi alone with two growing boys!"

"And they need a dad, Goku," Chi-Chi said, starting to tear up, "please Goku come home,"

"I guess you guys didn't noticed," Goku said, "But I've trying to say yes for twenty minutes now,"

"Oh you will?" Chi-Chi asked, hugging him tightly,

"Sure I will," Goku replied, "Let's go Gohan,"

"Alright dad, let's roll!" Gohan said trying slang for the first time in a while, when he saw his father's confused look he said, "Oh, I tried some high school slang, I guess it didn't work out to well did it?"

After that slightly awkward moment, they zoomed off towards the lookout. When they got there Dende was there to meet them. They started their plan, Dende had already collected the Dragon balls. Using a wish he contacted New Namek. And they made the wish for Goku to come back to life.

Goku watched as his halo disappeared, "Wow I'm alive again, what is that the third time?"

"Hmm... I think so, let's see, Raditz, Cell, and I guess technically the time you had a heart disease," Gohan replied in a mumble,

"Well let's hope that you don't have anymore health issues," Dende said with a smile,

"Yeah I'm running come-back-to-life cards," Goku laughed,

They flew back home after saying goodbye to Dende. The next day Goku, Gohan, and Goten spent the whole day together. But the next day Gohan had to go back to school, and Goku had to go straighten things out with King Kai. The day dragged on slowly at school for Gohan, when he was finally in fourth period he felt like the first three periods had taken years. Gohan guessed it was because he needed to talk to Erasa. Finally he was sitting at the round table in the back with Erasa.

"So you didn't ask her huh?" Erasa asked,

Gohan bowed his head in shame, "No, no I didn't,"

"All right, I need an extension then,"

"An extension of what?"

"Love doesn't come cheap, Gohan,"

he sighed, "How much?"

"My math homework for the next week," she replied,

"Is this actually an extension? Because all you have to do is ask me and I would do it for free, Erasa,"

"It's an extension," She said, winking at him,

"Right," he grumbled,

"Alright then, let's think here, let's try and figure out how you could ask her to the dance,"

"Why don't I just walk up and ask her?" He asked,

Erasa produced a roll of paper from her purse and started hitting the top of his head with each word, "No, no, no,"

"Why not?" he asked, rubbing his head, "And what's up with the paper?"

"Look Gohan, it's got to be memorable, people get the first kiss at dances Gohan, everything has got to be perfect," she replied, "and the paper is a new teaching tool, every time you are wrong I'll hit you with it,"

"Sounds kinda- ow!"

"No talking while I'm thinking,"

Normally that wouldn't have hurt, but she caught him off guard. Gohan buried his face into his folded arms, _ah, what am I going to do? It's always so stressful, _he thought to himself, _First kiss? With Videl?_ His mind quickly shot to a picture of Videl in a dress, puckering her lips, and he could feel heat arriving on his face. This was all happening while Erasa was talking.

"So what do you think about that plan Gohan?"

"Huh? Wah?" Gohan murmured, "Ow!"

"No fantasizing while I'm talking,"

"I wasn't fantasi- ow!"

"No lying,"

"Oof... can we stop with the pap- ow!"

"No,"

"Okay, I'll be good," he sighed,

"Good, now since you weren't listening I'll tell you again, how about you take her to the beach around sunset,"

"I don't have a car, or a license,"

"Oh, that's right, hmm... how about taking her to Derecha's?"

"The most expensive place in town?" He asked, "I had a hard time paying for the meal at Ninja Pizza Parlor,"

"Hmm, I know!" She exclaimed, "Climb up her balcony and into her room, and ask her to go with you,"

"I don't know," he said, "If I surprise her, she will use her "kick-in-the-face first ask questions later" policy,"

"hmm, yeah," Erasa said, "man the others weren't this hard to plan,"

"Others?" Gohan asked, "Others of what?"

"The others seeing me for Videl,"

"There are others!"

"Well duh, I told you remember? And no screaming!" She swung the roll of paper, but this time Gohan caught it,

"You didn't say anything about others!"

"Yes I did Gohan! I'm sure you have probably noticed this by now, but Videl is freaking hot, Gohan,"

"Yeah but-"

"So don't you think others besides you would like to date her?"

"That's not the problem," he replied, "the problem is that you never told me,"

"Yes I did Gohan," she laughed, "I didn't think it mattered,"

"It does!"

"Look Gohan you are the one who has the most chance, I mean she is already obsessed with you,"

"Not with me, with exposing me, there's a difference!"

"Just calm down, before people hear, jeez Gohan,"

"Sorry- ow!" he apologized, getting nailed one more time with the roll,

"No problem," she said, "you know she's not the only one with people requesting her, you have fourteen girls requesting you,"

"Wha? Really?" he asked, now that he thought about it, a lot of girls had been hinting stuff about the dance, and some were trying to corner him lately, especially Keiko, "So uh... how many for Videl?"

"She's up to Twenty-seven now,"

Gohan chose the wrong time to take a drink from his bottle of water, he sprayed water everywhere, "Twenty-seven!"

"Mm-hmm numero veintesiete, senor," She said,

"Quit with the Spanish this is serious Erasa,"

"Lo siento senor,"

Gohan was about to say something but the bell rang,

"If I think of something I'll call you, you still got my phone right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, nos vemos despues de la escuela, Gohan,"

"Oh, brother..."

Gohan made his way to Language Arts, his fifth period, _oh great now I have to deal with Sharpner now_, he was making his way around the corner when he ran into a girl, literally.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, while helping pick her stuff up,

"No problem Gohan," she said,

"err... Hana right?" He asked,

"No Gohan, Hina, that's six times now..." she replied

"Sorry, I'm not very good with names," he apologized nervously, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Yeah I noticed," she scoffed, "Hey uh, Gohan, I was wondering if you had a uh... date for-"

"Uh-oh I got to go Hina, I'm going to be late," without another word he took off for class, _phew... That was close, I hope I don't run into anyone els-_

"Hiya Gohan," Keiko said, she was standing in front of the doorway to go into class smiling, Gohan skidded to a stop, and almost slammed into her. His jaw dropped at what he saw; Keiko was wearing very short shorts, and a tank top that showed a lot of cleavage.

"What do you think?" Keiko asked, gesturing towards her clothing,

"Uh... I think those are shorter than school regulation," Was all he could say as he pointed to her shorts, he tried to slip through the door, brushing against the frame trying to get past Keiko. _Almost in, just a little more-_

"Hey Gohan," She said, grabbing onto his arm, crushing any hope of escaping, "Do you have a date to the dance?"

"I-I uh... you s-see i-it's like th-this,"

"Mr. Son, Ms. Miyagi, would you mind joining us?" the teacher asked,

_Oh thank God!_ Gohan thought running up to his seat next to Sharpner.

"Sup nerd,"

"Nothing... Sharpy,"

"I'm warnin' you nerdboy one more time..."

"All right class today we will be reciting Romeo's speech outside Juliet's balcony-"

Gohan zoned out, while Sharpner was staring and drooling shamelessly at Keiko. Gohan continued to try and think of ways how to build up the courage, and the how to ask Videl to go to the dance. Now the only way he could think of, was to tell her his secret and then ask, how original, that always seemed to be the only way it would work; well, what had Erasa said, "No secrets in a successful relationship".

"Gohan it is your turn to recite the speech," The teacher called out, Gohan almost fell out of his seat from surprise, everybody laughed.

"Right sorry sir," Gohan apologized embarrassed as he recited the speech:

_But, soft! What light from yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon,_

_who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou, her maid, art far more far than she._

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off_

_It is my lady, O, it is my Love!_

_O that she knew she were!_

_She speaks yet says nothing what of that?_

_Her eye discourses; __I will answer it._

_I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairset stars in all the heaven_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in those spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!_

Gohan sat back down and continued to think; while Sharpner struggled with an excuse as to why he hadn't memorized the speech. Thinking back on the story of Romeo and Juliet Gohan really wished it would be that easy with Videl; just spew a few bits poetry at her and she'd be willing to go to the dance with him. If he actually tried that she'd probably laugh at him. While he was lost in thought the bell rang and he dashed out before he could get trapped by Keiko; he was more scared of girls than he was of Cell. He burst through the doors with the number two on it and flew up the stairs but stopped on the third floor. He looked through the window and saw a crowd gathering so he went to check it out.

"Wow he's got gut's,"

"hmph... good luck,"

"Oh my God how romantic!"

Was muttered throughout the crowd as Gohan pushed through it. Finally after pushing through the tightly strewn crowd he saw what all the "Awws" and "ughs" were all about. Riku Okamoto, he was what Gohan's class mates called a 'Jock'; was on his knee with flowers in his hand reciting the Romeo balcony speech to Videl. He just replaced "Juliet" with Videl; Gohan could hardly watch, he was skipping several lines and paused several times trying to remember some. When he was finished everything went quiet, suspense building: she started to laugh and waved her hand dismissively. Now the crowd was filled with:

"Oh man, ouch..."

"Not surprising,"

"Oh, poor guy,"

The crowd was dispersing slowly while Riku just sat there on his knee, in complete disbelief that anyone would reject him; Gohan had noticed he was a day-to-day girl-to-girl kind of guy.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said,

Her voice made him jump, "Oh hey Videl," He said nervously, he started rubbing the back of his head and shifting his eyes to between the green lockers, the tiled floor and the green walls and ceiling.

"So... who were the people in the group you left the convention with?" Videl asked, smirking,

"You followed me after I left?" He asked,

Her face went a bit pink, "No, No, I just saw you leaving,"

He knew she was lying but he couldn't help smile about how she was really cute when she did.

"Why are you smiling?"

He blushed, and looked away "Oh no reason,"

"So..."

"Hey Videl I was wondering if-"

"Hiya Gohan where'd you run off to?" Keiko called from down the hallway,

"Eep!"

"Wow she is getting desperate," Videl laughed, looking around Gohan at Keiko,

"Oh gee look at my wrist I gotta go," He said, accidentally looking at his opposite wrist of his watch hand,

"Run Gohan! Run!" Videl called after him, laughing,

"You again," Keiko scoffed as she reached Videl, "Look honey I know you like him but let's face it he's gonna be mine,"

"What?" Videl blushed, "I do not!"

"You sooo do, you stalk him everywhere and he is the only guy I see you talking to,"

Gohan stopped, barely around the first corner farther down the hall from Keiko and Videl; to listen in on their conversation.

"That's ridiculous I-I do not!" Videl exclaimed still blushing,

"Then why are you still blushing?" Keiko asked

"I-I grr... Keiko watch yourself" Videl said clenching her fist,

"What about how you went with him to the convention, bet you forced him to go with you, or on the beach when you said that he is _your_ nerd?"

"Last warning Keiko!"

"Whatever madam tacky!"

Gohan heard something like a smack but he didn't stick around to find out he rushed to the love doctor's office on the fourth floor.

Videl walked away from a crying and warning-about-suing Keiko; all she did was slap her slightly. Videl walked through the doors with the number three on them and stopped. _Do I like Gohan? No, no, no, you just want to find out all his secrets. Well yeah, but he is kinda- Come on this is Gohan we're talking about here! Jeez this is so confusing_ Did she really like him? Was the finding out his secrets thing just a facade, an excuse just to get closer to him? She wasn't sure, so she put it to the back of her mind and walked down the stairs. As she was walking down the stairs an idea popped up in her head what if she went and saw Erasa, she was the doctor of love after all she could help untangle her emotions. She decided that it would be way too embarrassing admitting that she liked someone, let alone to Erasa and instead went home. She didn't feel like following Gohan today.

Gohan opened the door to the Janitor's Closet stepped into the dark purple, pink Christmas lighted room. He took a number and sat down, Hina gave one last hopeful look before sighing in defeat and typing away on her computer again.

"Number 48, Gohan that's you,"

Gohan walked into the familiar white room with the bluish-pink carpeting. He closed the door and looked at the window.

"Hey Erasa,"

"Oh Gohan come on back," Erasa said in her mechanized voice,

"Okay," he said, he heard several clanks and clicks from behind the big metal door, it opened up and he walked inside. It was a very small room, Erasa was sitting in a chair next to the window typing away on a laptop. The room was painted white as well, there was no carpet just a tiled floor. There was a desk and board on the wall with different pictures of people on it; they were in twos, so Gohan guessed that they were couples. His guess was proven when he saw a picture of him next to a picture of Videl.

"Your the last we can leave," Erasa mumbled, she was really focused on what ever was on the laptop,

"How?" Gohan asked, "Erasa? Erasa you in there? Hello?"

"Sorry what?" She asked, "I was just reading a chat thing from Hina,"

"There are a lot of people in the waiting room how are we going to leave?"

"I just sent an IM to Hina telling her to close shop, besides we'll go out the back way,"

"Back way?"

"Yeah that small green door over there," She pointed at the corner, there was a small green door Gohan didn't notice before. "It's Hina's locker, I think you can slip through, so let's go,"

She got up, opened the small door, and they both slipped through, Gohan having a little more painful of a squeeze.

"Steamers?" She asked simply,

"Sure, when we get there I have to tell you about something I overheard in the hall on my way to your office,"

They left the school and walked to Steamer's Cafe, they found a seat in the back and started talking.

"So what did you hear?" Erasa asked, Gohan recapped on what happened in the conversation between Videl and Keiko, "Do you know what this means Gohan?"

"Keiko is a bitch?"

"No, well yes, but no this means that Videl may actually have feelings towards you that don't revolve around exposing you!" Erasa exclaimed, "And wow Gohan I don't think I have ever heard you say something like that!"

"Believe me it's the first time I have, but to be honest Keiko kinda is..."

"Anyway, this is perfect, now we don't have to plan anything special, if she really does like you then all you have to do is ask her!"

"Easy for you to say, I don't know if you noticed but I'm kinda very afraid of girls..."

"It's simple Gohan, just get her alone and ask her to the dance,"

"I'll try..."

"Look if you can't ask her I can force her to go with me as friends, and you can make your move then, but it will be a lot more memorable if you actually ask her,"

They couldn't talk anymore as the waiter came to take their order. Gohan ordered three of the Strong Stuff, he was getting stressed out because of all the speculation, did she actually like him? Or was she just embarrassed because being put on the spot by Keiko? He guessed he'd find out soon enough...

Over the whole week he failed to get her alone, it seemed as though she was avoiding him. Even after crushing criminals she didn't even jump at his helmet, in fact she didn't even stick around to talk to him or the police. Gohan found this really weird, was it something he did? No, he couldn't remember doing anything to make her angry. Gohan was starting to miss her hunting him down in a jet copter, at least that was some type communication...

Friday, the day of the dance, had come, people were gathering at Steamer's pre-dance jitters all around; except Gohan who was having pre-dance nervous fidgetting. He had already downed 5 Strong Stuff and had ordered more.

"You sure you want more kid?," The waiter asked, "You might die..."

"T-Trust me I n-need this," He said fidgeting,

"Hey Gohan over here!" He heard Erasa call, he turned around and what he saw made him drop his coffee, Erasa and Videl both stood at the door, but what made him drop his coffee was Videl's costume. She was a cat, she had white ears with pink of the inner ears, whiskers etched with marker on her cheeks and a long white tail. It was probably the cutest thing Gohan had ever seen.

They had spotted Gohan as soon as they walked in he was sipping on coffee, he was easy enough to spot in his orange gi. Videl knew his costume was of his dad, she was very nervous for some reason, she kept telling herself that it was because of being seen with the ridiculous costume Erasa made her wear on, but why is it that the nervousness only truly kicked in when she saw Gohan? Erasa called him over, and he sort of stared at her, that didn't help.

"Hey guys, uh, great costumes," Gohan said as he approached them, while rubbing the back of his neck nervously,

"Hey Gohan great costume dressed as your dad?" Erasa asked,

"Yeah, so... your a princess?"

"No, a vampire princess," Erasa replied pointing out her fangs,

"Oh sorry, and Videl your a cat, it's a very nice costume," He said, his face a little warm,

"Thanks Gohan," Her face heating a bit at this awkward moment,

"We should get going the dance is going to start soon," Erasa said, they walked to the school Erasa doing most of the talking,

When they walked into the High School gym Gohan was surprised at what he saw, the gym was plastered with Halloween streamers, fake bats and skeletons, and lights of different colors flashing all around them with loud music in the background.

"Hey Gohan I have to give during-dance advice in my office, so make your move!" Erasa whispered into his ear before leaving,

"Where'd Erasa go?" Videl asked when she finally noticed she was gone,

"Videl is that you?" Called a loud and unwelcome voice, "Didn't think you were coming to the dance,"

"Ugh, hey Sharpy," Videl answered,

_Oh no..._Gohan thought, _Sharpner of all times you show up now..._

"So Videl what do you say wanna dance?" Sharpner asked,

Before Gohan could hear Videl's response, a hand tugged the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Videl and Sharpner,

"Hiya Gohan, wanna dance?" it was Keiko,

"I uh, I was-" She didn't let him finish she pulled him in and they started slow dancing,

"I didn't think you were coming Gohan, it's like you've been avoiding me all week," Keiko said,

"Hey do want some punch, I could go for some punch, I'll bring us some," He said quickly, forcing his way out of her grasp and sifting through the crowds to escape her,

"There isn't even any punch at this dance Gohan!" he heard her call after him, he started to look around for Videl, he glanced behind him and saw Keiko following him, _Oh man why me? Does it always have to be so difficult?_ He kept looking for Videl until he spotted her by the snack table talking to Sharpner, when he approached he heard the conversion between them,

"Uh... sorry Sharpner I can't dance with you... because I came here with-with... Gohan!" She exclaimed, "There you are I was wondering where you went," She latched onto his arm, causing him to blush severely,

"What you came here with the nerd-boy!"

"Gohan what are you doing?" Keiko had just appeared,

"Oh I was trying to tell you that I uh, came here with Videl, sorry..." He replied, still blushing intensely,

"Oh I like this song!" Videl exclaimed, pulling Gohan onto the dance floor and away from Keiko and Sharpner, "Come on Gohan let's go dance!"

"Phew... thanks for that," Gohan exhaled, as they started to dance, "Thought I'd never get away..."

"Yeah thank you too," Videl said, then realizing they were dancing and what she just said, she blushed, "For getting me away from Sharpner I mean..."

"Yeah no problem..." He said, blushing just as much, a slow dance song came on, so they started to slow dance, Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, and Gohan put his hands on her waist, making him blush more intensely,

"Keiko is still uh, watching," Videl said,

"Oh yeah..." Gohan said, "Videl there is-is something I've been wanting to tell you for a-a long tume now," He subliminally started to move his face closer to hers, he stole a glance at her lips,

"What is it Gohan?" She asked, she could feel her cheeks heating up as he got closer to her face,

"Videl I-I lo-"

"Videl! Nerd-boy! You guys up for a party after the dance!" Sharpner yelled, making them both jump, Videl stepped back from Gohan,

"I-I gotta go Gohan..." she said, and she walked away quickly,

"Wait Videl! I!" Gohan called after her, but she was gone,

"What? Did I interrupt something?" Sharpner asked as he approached,

"No, no you didn't..." Gohan sighed, and he started to walk towards the exit,

"Wait nerd-boy what about the party? You wanna go? Nerd-boy!" Sharpner called, "Ah whatever..."

Videl dashed up the stairs of the school until she reached the fourth floor, she stopped running and walked to the janitors closet. She took a deep breath and grabbed and turned the handle. She walked into the purple tinted room and was greeted by Hina.

"Grab a number and sit- Videl?" Hina exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

Videl didn't answer her, she walked to the back door, opened it, walked inside, and closed it.

"Are you here for advice on the dance or are you here for the first time?" A mechanized voice asked,

"Erasa I know it's you come out here!" Videl called,

"How do you know who I- Videl? Videl is that you?"

Videl heard some shuffling and a bunch of locks clicking and the door opened, Erasa dashed out,

"Your here! Well wait, are here for what's here or for me or-"

"I'm here for counseling from the "Love Doctor" "

"For who?" Erasa asked, but she had a feeling she knew who...

"Gohan,"

* * *

Whoa! Who'd a thought _the _Videl would go to the Love Doctor! Well your probably angry at me for all these anti-climatic ends, (and not updating for SIX months, so sorry) but I think this made up for it. I'd like to say you can expect the next chapter this weekend but you've heard that before :( but I'll try! School schedule is demanding that's why it's hard to update. The next chapter title is "Hello Kitty?" and you'll see why soon :) well please review I love to know how I'm doing, flames accepted but not necessary, and again I am very sorry about not updating on Halloween,

-Zahchi


	9. Hello Kitty?

Chapter 9

Hello Kitty?

Author's note: Aha! Bet you didn't think I would update that soon did you! The end is near folks, only 2-3 more chapters and the story is over, hope that doesn't put you in a bad mood, because at least I'm updating and it didn't take six months... Yeah I'm still really, really sorry about that. But let's not worry about that anymore, just sit back, relax, enjoy, and reviewing would be nice. Oh yeah and anonymous reviews has been turned on, I don't know if I should done that a while ago or what, but it's turned on now if that pertains to you good, if not whatever :)

* * *

All throughout Gohan's solemn flight home his thoughts were filled with the events of the dance, he had been so close, to telling confessing his feelings to her, and kissing her, to _kissing _ her! _Argh! I blew it! I was so close! Damn it!_ He thought, _Man, how get this get worse!_ Just then it started to rain, _I really really have to stop saying that..._ Though the weather did reflect how he was feeling. He landed just outside his house, he opened the door,

"Oh Goku stop!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, Gohan had just walked in to see Chi-Chi seated on the kitchen table with Goku's mouth clamped on her neck, "Gohan! Your home Early!"

"I'm gonna go to bed," Gohan said, normally a sight like that would have made him freak, but he wasn't in the mood to even do that,

"Gohan..." Chi-Chi said, watching him walk to his room with his head down, "Goku I think you should talk him,"

"About what?" Goku asked,

"Didn't you just see him? Something must've happened at the dance Goku," Chi-Chi replied,

"Aw... but-"

"We can continue this after you talk to him!" Chi-Chi exclaimed,

"Aw... alright,"

Goku reluctantly removed his mouth from her neck and went to Gohan's room, when he arrived he saw Gohan sitting on his bed, his face in his hands.

"Hey Gohan mind if I come in?" Goku asked,

"Uh, sure..." Gohan said, looking up from his hands, Goku went over and sat next to him on his bed,

"Chi-Chi told me to come talk to you, is there anything wrong Gohan?" Goku asked, "Something you want to talk about?"

"No, there's nothing wrong," Gohan lied,

"Are you sure, you can talk to me, I may not be the most help at times, but you can trust me," Goku told him, rubbing the back of his head, Gohan guessed that's where he got the nervous neck rub from,

"Well to tell you the truth..." Gohan started, "There's, there's this girl..."

"Oh, so it's that kind of a problem," Goku said, "I know it's weird that they don't have balls son but-"

"No dad I um, already know that," Gohan said choking back a laugh,

"Oh, then what do you need to know?" Goku asked,

"You see I-I like this girl..." Gohan said, but knowing his dad he figured he better specify though, "I mean I like her more than a friend,"

"Oh well that's a tough one..." Goku said, "To be honest Gohan I can't help, girls are a mystery to me,"

"Yeah, me too," Gohan agreed,

"But I do know someone who can help!" Goku exclaimed, _please don't say Krillin,_ "Krillin! He talks about girls all the time!"

"No that's all right Dad I think I can manage-"

"Master Roshi could too, he talks way more about girls than Krillin!" Goku exclaimed, "I can call them if you like!"

"No Dad please, thank you, but I already know somebody who can help me," Gohan said, he really didn't want Krillin to get further involved, him at the convention was embarrassing enough, knowing Krillin he wouldn't stop talking about Gohan's problems until everyone knew...

"Okay, sorry I couldn't more, I'm going to go back to help your mom... uh... do the dishes yeah that's it," Goku said, smiling away,

"Right good luck with that Dad," Gohan said as his dad walked out, knowing full what he was gonna do, _ugh gross, _Gohan thought_ I better call Erasa, shes the only one who can help me, _He tried calling with the cell phone she gave him twice, _What could she be doing?_ He called two more times before giving up. He sighed and laid down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. It was a while before he finally fell asleep. He tried calling several times over the weekend, but to no avail however.

Gohan got up Monday morning half excited, half worried. Excited because he would finally be able to talk Erasa about Videl and why she acted that way at the dance; Worried of what she might say, and also worried about talking to Videl. He got dressed quickly and told his Mom he wasn't hungry so he didn't have to stay for breakfast. He took to the skies as soon as he stepped outside his door.

Gohan was starting to get angry, all day Erasa was telling him to wait until fourth period and that's when they'll talk. And ALL day Videl acted and talked to him like the events at the dance never happened. That's what really made him start to get angry, _She could at least tell me that she didn't have any feelings toward me, at least it's better then not talking about it at all, like nothing ever happened! __Sure I didn't get to finish what I was saying, but you'd think she knew what I was going say! I mean I __did have her in my arms... and my face was so close to hers... and her lips..._ His thoughts shot back to when he stole a glance at her lips, they were a beautiful shade of pink, and if Gohan wasn't mistaken slightly puckered...

"Gohan do you get the answer to number 9?" Videl asked, snapping him back into reality, he was in third period, Videl sat next to him in this hour, he had his head down in his arms before Videl talked to him. He sat up to face her, his eyes moved to her lips and he blushed,

"Wh-what?" Videl asked, she blushing now as well,"Why are you staring at me?"

"S-sorry the answer is D. 49%," He apologized,

"T-thanks Gohan," Videl said, she diverted her eyes away from him and went back to work, Gohan crossed his arms on his desk, put his chin down on them, and stared, careful not to turn his head, at Videl. He mostly stared at her lips, wondering if he was right about them being slightly puckered at the dance. And also imagining how soft they were, and how they would feel against his...

The bell sounded and everyone gathered their things and left for lunch. After getting their lunch, Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner all sat down at a table together. They all talked about classes and homework, except for Gohan who stayed quiet mostly, still staring at Videl. Every once in a while she'd spot him, she'd go pink a little and they'd both look away.

"Hiya Gohan," it was Keiko, "Why are you always sitting at this table? Why don't you come sit with me?"

"No thank you," Gohan said simply,

"Oh come on you don't always want to hang out with them do you?" Keiko said giving them a dirty look,

"Yeah I do actually," Gohan said,

"Come on Gohan please?" Keiko asked,

"Kiko I really don't want to..."

"Err! It's Keiko Gohan!" She yelled before she stormed off,

"Wow nerd-boy you sure got a way with the ladies," Sharpner smirked,

"At least he actually talks to ladies," Videl scoffed,

"What? I talk to chicks all the time!" Sharpner retorted,

"Besides me and Erasa, I don't see you talking to any other girl," Videl said, before they continued the bell rang and they had to leave for fourth period, this made Gohan very excited because he would finally be able to get help from Erasa.

"WHAT!" Gohan yelled, "What do you mean your not gonna help me?"

"Gohan quiet down," She hissed, "Look calm down and I'll explain!"

"Sorry," Gohan apologized, "But seriously aren't I paying you for help? And your refusing to help me?"

"Gohan call your mom," Erasa told him,

"What? Why?" Gohan asked,

"Call her and ask if you can stay after school to go to a friend's house," Erasa continued,

"Why do I ha-"

"Just do it!" Erasa exclaimed, "Jeez! Just trust me!"

"Alright," Gohan said, he pulled out the cell phone Erasa gave him, and called his mom,

"Hello?" His mom's voice answered, then he heard her giggle and say: "Goku stop I'm on the phone,"

"Mom?"

"Oh is this Gohan?" Chi-Chi said through the phone, "Goku stop it's Gohan!"

"Yeah... anyway Mom I was wondering if I could go to a friend's house after school today?"

"I don't know Gohan..."

"Let him Chi-Chi it only give us more time," He heard his Dad's voice say,

"Alright but I want you back by seven okay?"

"No problem, thanks Mom,"

"Bye sweetie- hehehe Goku stop that!" He heard his mom giggle before she hung up,

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick..." Gohan said while closing his phone,

"Why?"

"My parents were- well- I don't wanna talk about it..." Gohan said,

"Okay then..."

"Now why did you have me do that?" Gohan asked,

"We're going over to Videl's house,"

"Okay but- wait what?"

"We are going to Videl's house, me, you, Sharpner, and Videl of course,"

"Why exactly? Is this another one of your plans?"

"You'll see,"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Hang out, and other things..."

"What other things?" Gohan demanded,

"You'll see," Erasa replied simply,

That continued for the rest of the period, Gohan would ask a question and get the answer "You'll see,".

If he wasn't angry before, he certainly was now, Erasa didn't try to help him at all. During most of fifth period Gohan was trying to figure out what Erasa was planning. His thoughts were interrupted by Sharpner however.

"So your goin' to Videl's house too now?" Sharpner asked,

"Yeah, I guess..." Gohan replied,

"That's just great now I have to deal with you there now too," Sharpner groaned,

"Do you honestly care Sharpner?" Gohan asked,

"No not really," Sharpner shrugged, "It's just fun to bother you Gohan,"

"You don't really bother me that much..."

"Yeah I know, I guess I'll just have to try harder then won't I nerd-boy?" Sharpner laughed,

"Sharpner do I have to remind you what your grade for this class is?" the teacher called up,

"No sir!" Sharpner said, straightening up,

"Good! now get back to work!"

Sharpner stayed quiet for the rest of the hour, so did Gohan. When the final bell rang he told Sharpner he had to go to his locker,

"Whatever nerd-boy we're gonna meet in the parking lot so hurry up," Sharpner said,

"Whatever you say Sharpy," Gohan smiled,

"Nerd-boy one more time and I swear I'll-" Sharpner warned, but Gohan had already ran off to his locker, it was on the second floor. After he opened it up he threw his books into his locker and took back off down the hall but screeched to a stop in front of the last person he wanted to see.

"Hiya Gohan," Keiko said,

"Eep!"

"Where are you going?" She asked,

"To-to Videl's house," He replied, he wasn't afraid at lunch because Videl was there, but now...

"Why would you want to go there?" She asked, "Why don't you come back to my house?"

"Sorry but no-no thank you," Gohan replied, "Look, I-I'm sorry but, h-haven't you noticed by n-now th-that I have been, w-well a-avoiding y-you? Truth be t-told I-I don't r-really l-like y-you..."

"_Hmph_... You know what Gohan you must be stupid any other guy would jump at the chance to date me, you must be retarded,"

"You must be a bitch!" Gohan blurted out before he could stop himself, he covered his mouth, "Sorry I'm not usually like that I-"

_whhipisssh!_ She slapped him, and huffed away, clutching her hand in pain, she just basically slapped a brick wall. _That one actually stung a bit..._ he thought rubbing his cheek, but remembering where he was supposed to be he took off for the parking lot.

"What happened to you?" Videl asked as Gohan approached, "You got a red mark on your face,"

"Well long story short, I don't think Keiko will bother me anymore," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck, Videl smiled,

"Whatever let's just go already!" Sharpner exclaimed, Videl took out a capsule box and tossed one out, it poofed into a four-seater Jet-copter,

"Everyone hop in," Videl said,

"Huh thought your Jet-copter was only a two-seater," Gohan said,

"I have two," Videl smiled, "How did you know about my other being a two-seater Gohan? I don't think I ever even showed you,"

"I uh-saw you flying it once," Gohan replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously,

"Right..."

"So you pissed Keiko off and she slapped you?" Sharpner asked, "That's hilarious, but you do know you missed out on a chance of a lifetime by pissing her off right?"

"Pfft! Whatever she is just a shallow bitch," Videl said, "Everyone buckled?"

After a symphony of "Yeah,"s they were on their way, Erasa sitting up front with Videl, Gohan and Sharpner sitting in back. When they landed Gohan was surprised, he knew she was rich, but her house- no, her mansion was humungous. They landed in the back yard, after they hopped out Videl lead them through the backdoor to the kitchen.

"My dad's gone, still trying to find the most "luxurious" toaster oven," Videl said, rolling her eyes, "He won't buy a appliance unless it's gold-plated or has his name on it,"

"Sweet then he won't freak out that me and Gohan are here," Sharpner said,

"Why would he freak out?" Gohan asked Sharpner,

"He has a strict no boy policy," Sharpner replied,

"Hey Gohan, could you help me for a sec?" Videl asked, "I need something uh, moved in my room,"

"Uh... sure I guess," Gohan replied,

"Thanks, go down this hall up the stairs and my room is the twelfth door on the left," She said, "I'll be up in a sec I have to grab something and set up the Hbox 720 for these guys,"

"Uh, okay," Gohan said, he made his way up to the room, he couldn't get over the size of the place, his house could fit ten times just inside the main hall. After climbing the stairs and counting the doors he found her room, he was about to turn the handle and enter but he stopped, he was just about to enter the girl of his dreams' bedroom. Needless to say he was blushing intensely as he finally gained the courage to enter. It was a pretty plain and neat room, the walls, ceiling, and carpet were all white, her bed 's blankets and sheets were all white, there was a television on the far wall, and a dresser sitting next to the bed. The room was clean except for a drawer that was halfway hanging out and her bed was unmade a bit. He closed her door and stepped further inside her room, he was waiting, and looking around when he spotted something. It was what looked like a little white leg, it was sticking out from under one of her pillows. He at first wanted to grab it and see what it was, but he thought it would be rude to mess with other people's things. A few minutes went by and the curiosity got the better of him, he slowly slid the object out from under the pillow and picked it up. It was a plush doll of a cat, but Gohan recognized the little bow on it's head and it's little dress, it was a Hello Kitty doll. _What the? Videl couldn't possibly-she doesn't seem like the person who would sleep with one of these... Though I still sleep with my teddy bear but-_ He stopped something else had caught his eye, the drawer of the dresser that was hanging was full of panties, before he could stop himself he picked up the one that caught his eye. On the middle of the side that would hold her bottom was a Hello Kitty head.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind him asked, he whipped around, it was Videl, he had the Hello Kitty doll in one hand, and in the other a pair of her Hello Kitty panties. His face lighted on fire instantly, her's did too as soon she saw what he had in his hands. But even in this completely embarrassing moment there was only one thing he could think to say:

"Hello Kitty?"

* * *

Oh my is this embarrassing or what? The next chapter's title is "Erasa's Plan", well I hope your glad I updated in under six months, still terribly sorry about that... Also had this done yesterday but couldn't log on :( but anyway I hope you enjoyed and please drop me a review I love to know how I'm doing, flames accepted but not necessary, You can expect the next chapter (hopefully) by this weekend or the next! :D

-Zahchi


	10. Erasa's Plan

Chapter 10

Erasa's Plan

Author's note: This update wasn't as soon, but at least it wasn't six months (Yeah still very sorry about that) I don't think I will be able to stop saying sorry until the end of this story... Which is the next chapter by the way. Anyway hooray for 10 chapters! :) My original plan was to only be 8 but that didn't work out did it? Though I don't think your complaining are you? At least I hope not! Well regardless of that, sit back, relax, enjoy, and reviewing would be nice.

* * *

"I knew it!" Erasa exclaimed, "I knew you loved Gohan!"

"Hey who said anything about- _love_?" Videl asked, blushing intensely, she was standing in Erasa's office, just after she left Gohan alone on the dance floor, she felt guilty,

"Don't be coy Videl," Erasa replied smiling, "Why would you be here if you didn't love him?"

"I-I f-fine I-I l-love him alright!," Videl admitted while looking away and blushing intensely,

"Aw... Videl!" Erasa laughed and hugged her,

"Yeah, yeah, can you help me or what?" Videl asked impatiently, breaking out of her grasp

"Well I am _the_ Doctor of Love," Erasa boasted, her hand on the base of her neck and chest, still smiling, "So yes I think I can help you,"

"So how do we start?" Videl asked, red still tinting her face a bit,

"Oh, I already have a plan,"Erasa smiled mischievously,

"Okay what's your plan?" Videl asked, but after Erasa told her the three step plan she wished she hadn't asked, she blushed even deeper, "T-That seems kinda shallow Erasa,"

"If you have a better three step plan I'd like to hear it, I mean you already had the perfect moment but you ran away," Erasa laughed, "On Monday we will start with step one okay? But as of right now I have to get back to work okay?"

"I did have the chance but I just... freaked," Videl said, "Sorry for barging in, see you Monday,"

"Don't worry about it we are best friends after all," Erasa said, Videl walked out of her office and went home, the whole weekend she pondered the plan, mostly the third step, did Erasa really expect her to do that? But she was in no position to argue with her so she had to put step 1 one into action.

Step 1: Get his attention and invite him over.

"Gohan did you get the answer to number 9?" Videl asked, trying to spark a conversation with him, he looked up from his arms and stared at her for second and blushed, "Wh-what?" Videl asked, blushing, "Why are you staring at me?"

"S-sorry the answer is D. 49%," He apologized,

"T-thanks Gohan," She diverted her eyes away from him, every once in awhile she would try to talk to him again, but when she looked at him he was always staring at her so she looked away and blushed. This continued all throughout lunch, when Keiko came up and Gohan told her he didn't want to sit with her and then mispronounced her name she wanted to jump for joy. When the bell rang for fourth period she pulled Erasa aside and told her she didn't ask him.

"Oh jeez your just like Gohan never following through with my plan," Erasa sighed,

"Wait Gohan is going to you too? For who?" Videl demanded,

"Whoops guess I should watch what I say," Erasa laughed, and ran to her next class, "Don't worry I'll get him to come over!"

"Wait Erasa! Who is Gohan going to you for!" Videl yelled after her, she was already gone, so she trudged off to her next class. She could not focus on her class work at all in fourth or fifth period, did Gohan go to Erasa for her or for a different girl? She kept telling herself that she was going to find out this afternoon anyway, but that just made her worry more about how Erasa's plan would work out. After school she walked to the parking lot, Erasa, and Sharpner were already there, but Gohan was not.

"Is Gohan coming?" Videl asked,

"Yeah nerd-boy had to go to his locker," Sharpner said, "He probably stopped to go to the little girl's room though,"

"Shut up Sharpy," Erasa said,

"Seriously are you guys ever gonna stop calling me that?" Sharpner yelled,

"Nope," Erasa replied simply, "There he is,"

As Gohan ran up to them Videl noticed he had a red mark on his cheek, "What happened to you?" She asked, "You got a red mark on your face,"

She smiled when he said that Keiko wouldn't be bothering him anymore, once again she wanted to jump for joy, she was glad but also a bit pissed. Keiko had slapped and she was gonna pay but it would have to wait. After reaching her house and stopping in the kitchen, it was time for step 2.

Step 2: Get him alone.

"Hey Gohan, could you help me for a sec?" Videl asked, "I need something uh, moved in my room,"

"Uh... sure I guess," Gohan replied, after she told him she'd be up after she set up the Hbox, Gohan left and Sharpner said,

"We don't need help to set it up Videl,"

"I'll grab the snacks," Erasa said while Sharpner walked to the living room, "You ready Videl? Remember what I told you to do and both the things you want, you'll get,"

"Right, I'm ready, thanks Erasa," Videl said,

"Anything for my best friend," Erasa smiled, she grabbed a bag of chips and went to join Sharpner, Videl sat in the kitchen for a while preparing herself, nervousness had a tight grip on her and it wasn't letting up. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a couple Sugar Daddy's and sucked down one, she put a couple in her pocket for later. She then walked up to her room but stopped outside her door, she was engulfed with nervousness, which was unlike her, she is usually an outgoing person. But when it came to stuff like this or "lovey-dovey stuff" as she defined it, she became very nervous. She took a deep breath it was time for step 3.

Step 3 Seduce him.

She turned her doorknob to her room and stepped inside, the first thing she saw was Gohan staring at some things in his hands, beside her dresser near an opened drawer. That looked strange so she asked "What are you doing?" Gohan whipped around and he blushed intensely when he saw her, that's when she noticed what was in his hand and she felt her face turn beet red.

"Hello Kitty?"

There was a long silence, a _long _silence, and then she stammered, "I-I uh... sort of h-have a th-thing for Hello Kitty,"

"Oh..." Was all Gohan could say, the moment was getting increasingly awkward when he said something that made it even worse, "Y-you kn-know I-I sti-still sleep with my t-teddy bear t-too,"

"Oh r-really?" She asked, "I-I d-didn't know that," there was another awkward silence until she finally walked over, grabbed both things, stuffed them in the drawer, and closed it.

"S-sorry I d-didn't mean to-to go snooping around I just sort of found the doll and then I spotted panties and before I could stop myself I had picked them up and-"

"Th-that's okay Gohan don't worry about it," Videl interrupted,

"Okay s-sorry, now wh-what did you need moved?"

_Oh shoot I forget to pick something to move_ Videl thought, "I n-need my dresser moved over by that window," After they moved the dresser they sat in another awkward silence, still blushing intensely before Gohan said,

"We should probably get downstairs,"

"W-wait Gohan!" Videl exclaimed, "I s-still need to talk to you about something,"

"Um... Okay w-what is it?" Gohan asked,

_It's now or never Videl_ She told herself, she took a step closer to Gohan,

"Gohan I need you to be honest with me-" she took another step closer to him, "I've been trying to figure this out for a long time now-" she took another step closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Videl what are you-"

"Gohan if you were Saiyaman you would tell me the truth wouldn't you?" She asked trying her best to be cute, moving her face closer to his, she made her voice as soft as she could, and tilted her head slightly as she asked the question,

"The truth, th-the t-truth is-is," He started, his face was hotter than a volcano, her caramel smelling breath was warm and hitting him in the face, he finally took a deep breath and continued "The truth is I am Saiyaman," and he closed the distance between them, his lips touched hers, their eyes closed, and both their heartbeats rocketed to outer space. His hands slipped onto her waist, she pulled on Gohan's neck to get closer. The kiss lasted for five minutes before they broke off to breath and talk,

"So you really are Saiyaman huh?" She asked while she was panting,

"Yeah, yeah I am, I wanted to tell you sooner it's just I thought that if you knew that I was Saiyaman then you'd no longer have a reason to hang around me and I just couldn't handle not-"

"Gohan?" She interrupted,

"Yeah?"

"Can you just shut up and kiss me more?"

"Sure I think I can do th-that," Gohan chuckled nervously, he pulled her back in for another kiss, they stumbled back a bit and fell onto Videl's bed but that didn't stop them from continuing the kiss. Neither Gohan nor Videl had felt so great in their lives, that was until Hercule walked through her door.

"Hey sweetie check out our new gold-plated toaster ov-" Hercule stopped mid-sentence, he had just walked in on his daughter laying down on her bed with a boy he didn't know on top of her, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Eep!" Gohan hopped off of Videl and did what came natural to him, he ran like hell! He ripped open Videl's window and hopped out, his foot got caught on the window sill and he fell face first to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the gardens and hopped over a bush and fell on top of Sharpner.

"Ow! Nerd-boy what the hell!" Sharpner yelled, "Buzz off this is my hiding spot,"

"What are you doing in the bushes for?" Gohan asked,

"I heard Videl's dad come in so I booked it, what are you doing here nerd-boy-"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU DEFILED MY DAUGHTER!" They heard Hercule yell from somewhere near the house, "JENKINS RELEASE THE DOGS!"

"That's why!" Gohan yelled, he heard barks getting closer and closer, "NOW RUN!" they ran to the back of the compound and hopped the fence just as they were about to become puppy chow.

"What in the hell did you do?" Sharpner yelled, as they continued to sprint away from the mansion,

"I was- well- kissing Videl when Hercule walked in," Gohan admitted,

"Oh my God, nerd-boy you are totally fucked!" Sharpner laughed, "We'll probably never be able to go back there again!"

"I know!" Gohan exclaimed, they stopped at a curb still in the mansion district Hercule Hills,

"Though this does explain why you gave up that chance with Keiko," Sharpner said, both were panting from the run, "Nerd-boy you dog!"

Gohan blushed but before he could say anything they heard barking and:

"I'LL GET YOU PUNK! DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY THAT EASY!"

"Oh shit!" Sharpner yelled, he pulled a capsule out of his pocket,

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we be running!" Gohan asked, Sharpner threw his capsule and his hover car popped out,

"I'm saving your ass! And more importantly mine!" He said as he slid over his hood to the drivers side, "Get in nerd-boy!" he didn't have to be told twice he hopped in the car and Sharpner slammed on the gas.

"Holy shit!" Sharpner laughed, "I can't believe it nerd-boy I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Had what in me?" Gohan asked, still breathing heavily,

"The balls kid!" Sharpner laughed, "The balls to kiss _the _Videl while knowing who her father is! It is hard enough to believe that Videl didn't hurt you herself for kissing her!"

"Hey those kisses actually meant something!" Gohan said,

"_Kisses_ nerd-boy you dog!" Sharpner laughed even harder,

"I told you it wasn't like that! Ah whatever!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm only messing with you," Sharpner said, "but you do realize that you are totally fucked right?"

"Yeah I know,"

"Gotta a place I can drop you off at?" Sharpner asked,

"Anywhere is fine," Gohan said, besides falling face first down two stories and being chased down by rottweilers, Gohan felt great, he had finally kissed the girl of his dreams! Sharpner dropped him off on the curb and wished him luck because he would need it and drove off laughing. After finding the nearest alley he changed to Saiyaman and took to the skies, then after reaching the outskirts of town he changed back. He felt amazing like nothing or no one could ever take him down, he did a few flips and shouted in joy. But there was one thing that tugged at his mind, he never _openly _confessed his feelings, but he made up his mind the very next time he saw her, he was going to tell her. Tell her that he loved her, that he loved Videl Satan.

* * *

Sorry about the slight lateness, also about how a bit short this was, but it was an epic chapter if you ask me :D. By the way Step 3 the word "seduce" was not meant to be sexual, it was just there for the lack of a better word. Also next chapter will be the last I know it's sad but all things must come to an end right ;D I can't say an exact time for the last chapter will be but it will be in this month for _sure_! If you have any questions ask them now because I will answer them in the last chapter's author's note. Please don't forget to review! I mean I stayed up until 2:00 am on school night just to finish this so letting me know how I'm doing is the least you could do right? ;)

-Zahchi


	11. Jazz Clubs, Sprinting, and Confessions

Chapter 11

Jazz Clubs, Sprinting, and Confessions part 1

Author's note: This is it one of the final chapters to my first story, wow seems just like yesterday that I thought up this story on an amusement ride, I'm excited and I hope you are too. I want to thank all of you for the awesome reviews! Especially Gue22, Lilly-sama, and SierraLarson, not that the rest of your reviews were nothing to me I appreciated and enjoyed each one, it's just the people listed gave me some really great reviews and I'd like to thank them for it. Let's not worry about that now sit back, relax, enjoy, and reviewing for one of the last times would be nice ;)

* * *

Gohan walked through the door to his house and grabbed a soda out of the fridge, ignoring his parents completely who were making out shamelessly on the top of the kitchen table; not even his parents going at it could ruin his mood. He walked into his room and hopped onto his bed, a dreamy smile still plastered on his face. He absentmindedly reached his hand up and touched his lips recapping on the events of the afternoon, it was his first real kiss. He wondered if it was her's too, but as he was pondering it a bleep came from his computer. _Oh shoot! I forgot to shut it off before school! It's been on all day!_ He thought as he got up and went to check out the bleep noise. He looked at the screen and a small window was popped up and had a message saying "You have a new friend request from: 'Videl Satan' do you wish to accept?" Gohan quickly clicked yes. A few seconds later a messenger window popped up,

Videl says: Hey Gohan

Gohan says: How did you know I had a messenger account?

Videl says: Erasa told me,

Gohan says: Oh, wait how did she know?

Videl says: beats me,

Gohan says: that's weird I don't remember telling her...

Another bleep happened this time telling that Erasa had sent a friend request, he quickly accepted that one too.

Gohan says: Erasa just added me

Videl says: Cool I can invite her in so we can have a three way chat

Gohan says: alright

Erasa has joined the chat

Erasa says: Hey guys

Videl says: Sup Erasa

Erasa says: So what happened between you two that made Hercule release the Kracken?

Gohan says: The what?

Videl says: She means the dogs

Gohan says: Oh

Videl says: Besides I bet you already know don't you Love Doctor, it was all a part of your plan

Gohan says: What plan?

Erasa says: After Videl left you at the dance she came to me for help

Gohan says: Wait what?

Erasa says: She was confused about her feelings, btw you guys are so cute together! My best couple yet!

Videl says: Don't get all mushy on us!

Erasa says: Videl you may be tough, but you have one weakness: Gohan! And the way you try to hide it is just so... so cute!

Videl says: WATCH IT ERASA!

Gohan says: So wait, what!

Erasa says: Gohan your so naïve, oblivious, and let's face it your kinda of a dork, but that just makes it cuter =D

Videl says: I'm starting to regret starting a three way chat...

Gohan says: I'm still confused...

Videl says: Gohan we need to talk, but it is gonna be a lot more difficult now

Gohan says: Why would it be difficult? Can't we talk now?

Videl says: I'd feel better if we talked in person, also it'll be difficult because now my Dad is gonna watch me like a hawk

Gohan says: Why?

Erasa says: Because her Dad hates boys that threaten to "Take my sweetpea away from me!" lol

Gohan says: That explains the dogs chasing me down... by the way what does lol mean?

Erasa says: Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, you have so much to learn my naïve sheltered friend

Videl says: I'll probably have to be escorted and watched at school by a bunch bodyguards

Gohan thought about that for a moment, while he popped open his soda can and took a sip. He could take care of all of the body guards without a problem, but he didn't want to hurt anyone who was innocent and was just doing their job. Then the thought struck him he could easily get Videl away from them without hurting them.

Gohan says: I have a plan to get you away from them

Videl says: Well let's hear it

Gohan says: It's to difficult to explain through messenger

Videl says: THEN HOW THE HELL WILL I KNOW WHAT TO DO?

Gohan says: You won't have to do anything but trust me and do what I say during the escape

Videl says: Fine it better be good because if it fails the guards will double

Erasa says: I'm kinda hungry...

Gohan says: Don't worry it won't I promise

Erasa says: Think I'll order pizza...

Videl says: I trust you

Erasa says: You guys even listening to me?

Gohan says: Your fifth period is on the fourth floor right?

Erasa says: I could say anything I want right now and you guys probably won't even listen

Videl says: Yeah it's on the fourth floor

Erasa says: Gohan I was the one who stole your sandwich yesterday

Gohan says: I knew it! I knew you took it you bastard! Sorry for the language but I don't mess around when it comes to food!

Videl says: Ain't that the truth...

Erasa says: I'm sorry it looked so good, I couldn't help myself Y-Y

Videl says: My dad is knocking on my door I gotta go!

Gohan says: Wait Videl I need to tell you something!

Videl has signed off

Gohan says: Darn it!

Erasa says: I'm gonna go order pizza c'ya

Gohan says: YOU OWE ME A SANWICH!

Erasa says: Sorry not happening! Too bad bye! ;D

Erasa has signed off

Gohan gulped down the rest of his soda and tossed the can away. _Darn Erasa _he thought as he turned off his computer and returned to his bed, _Hope my plan works... Let's see fourth floor, Professor McCarty's room should work..._ As he ran through his plan he slowly drifted off to sleep. He woke up before dawn, he still had time to sleep but he couldn't, so he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

But returned quickly after hearing some _disturbing _sounds being emitted from his parent's room. He laid back down for a while waiting for the sun to come up, but then the thought struck him why didn't he just leave? He got up made his bed and left a note for his mom when she came to wake him, saying he had left for school and would eat there. He jumped out his window not wanting to risk passing his parent's bedroom for what he might hear. He took a deep breath and then took off for the skies, by the time he had reached the city the sun was coming up, when he landed he checked the time. _6:56 wonder if any food places are open..._ He thought, it didn't take long until he found himself at Steamer's in a booth, sipping on Strong Stuff. He was one of the few there, as he looked around at the other people, two men in a trench coat and hat, the only waitress, a business woman, and then he saw her- _Oh no! Please not now! _

"Hiya Gohan!"

"Eep!" Gohan yelped, she slid into the other side of the booth as he slowly sunk into his seat, _Can't this girl take a hint!_

"So Gohan, you have been really rude lately," Keiko started, "But I'll forgive you if you say sorry,"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry," Gohan whimpered, "Wait did that make sense? I meant to say that I am sorry that I am not sorry about what I said," he started to chuckle nervously while looking for a route to escape,

"Excuse me stalker, but that's my seat," A familiar voice from behind Gohan said, he turned around to find it was Erasa, "So why don't you go and pet the lock of hair you cut from Gohan's head,"

"Pfft... This is none of your business Blondie so why don't you just keep walking," Keiko growled,

"I guess you just don't keep up with the news," Erasa smirked, she started to poke Gohan's head continuously and said, "This here is property of Videl Satan, so it would be wise to back _off!_"

"Things can change," She said as she slid out of the booth, she waved to a blushing Gohan before leaving, _Videl's property?_ "Byyyye Gohan,"

"B-Bye Kiko,"

"It's Keiko!" She said through gritted teeth,

"Jeez Gohan it's a good thing you live out in the mountains, otherwise you would have already been followed home and raped several times by her," Erasa laughed as she slid into where Keiko was sitting, "Good thing I came to talk to you when I did otherwise she probably would have slipped you a ruffie,"

"What's a ruffie?" Gohan asked,

"Ever hear of the date rape drug?"

"Oh... _Ohhh..._" Gohan said realizing what she meant, "You don't think she would have- you know-"

"Keiko is crazy it wouldn't surprise me if she did," Erasa said, "But anyway I am here on business so listen carefully, those two guys over there in the trench coats and hats are some of Hercule's goons, they have been following you,"

"Yeah I know," Gohan said simply as he took a sip of his drink,

"Wait wha?" Erasa asked, "How do you already know?"

"They have been following me since about five minutes after I got in the city," Gohan said, "and how I know that is also part of the plan but we can't speak of it here, not with them watching, also how did you know where I was at?"

"Uh... Okay then, and I knew where you were because I saw were you were flying," Erasa said surprised Gohan knew about the two guys, he always seemed as thick as cement, "Where could we talk about it?"

"Follow me," He said getting up and walking out the door with her, as soon as they were outside and out of view of Steamer's windows he grabbed Erasa and flew them both up to Steamer's roof ,

"WAAAAAHH!" She yelped in surprise,

"_shhh..._ They could've heard you!" Gohan whispered, as they landed,

"S-Sorry a little more warning next time please?"

"Sorry didn't really have time," Gohan apologized, rubbing the back of his neck,

"So how did you find out about the goons? And what is your plan?" She asked eagerly

"I can sense power levels or I guess you could say I can sense people and some objects and sometimes their intentions," Gohan replied, "and I figured that Hercule would send people to watch me so I just monitored the power levels around me and figured that those powers followed me where ever I went,"

Erasa was surprised, she sometimes forgot that Gohan was really smart under his naïve and oblivious personality "That's weird... Anyway so what's your plan?"

"I can sense power levels so I can track all of Videl's bodyguards and find the right moment to take her away from them," Gohan explained, "I also will be able to avoid them in that way also, but I need an distraction in order to get Videl away,"

"Leave the distraction to me!" Erasa exclaimed with a devious smile, "I know just how to do it,"

"Um... Okay so how will I know when to take her,"

"It depends where were you planning to snatch her?"

"In front of Professor McCarty's room,"

"Ah, a room with two exits, good plan, well when you feel the bodyguards move away from Videl snatch her away then okay?"

"Alright but I would feel better if I knew what the distraction was,"

"Oh you'll see," Erasa said with the same smile that sort of creeped Gohan out,

"By the way how did you know my messenger username?"

"I have my ways," She said, smiling a smile that made feel even more creeped out, "now get us down from here we gotta get to class,"

The school day went surprising fast for Gohan, who had spent most of his focus on sensing the out all the bodyguards. The day was terrible though considering he couldn't sit next to Videl at all, which put him in a bad mood. Though the time finally came, about ten minutes before the final bell Gohan jumped out of his seat and said,

"Bathroom!" and ran out of the room filled with his laughing classmates,

"Gohan wait you need a pass-" The teacher called after him, but he was already gone, "Darn the kid must have smallest bladder I have ever seen, seems like every five minutes he's running out,"

Gohan sprinted up to the fourth floor and slipped into McCarty's room, luckily he didn't fifth period class so the Professor just went home. He waited patiently for the bell to ring, feeling out all of the bodyguards. There were two in the class with her and one in the hall outside the classroom door, the bell rang Gohan got ready for the distraction. He could feel all three following behind her as they turned the corner, then he heard the distraction.

"Hey douche bags!" Gohan heard- Sharpner? "I'm here to kidnap Videl!"

"Get him!" One of the bodyguards yelled, "Junichi stay with the girl," Gohan felt the other two bodyguards run after Sharpner, while the third stood guard in front of Videl just outside the door. Gohan quietly opened the door and grabbed Videl and pulled her inside, her slammed into his chest as soon as she was pulled in. Gohan guessing she would flip out put his hand over her mouth, he was right when she started thrashing around in his arms and letting out muffled yells.

"Videl it's me! Gohan!" He whispered into his ear, "So stop struggling," when she did he let go of her.

"A little more warning next time?" She whispered angrily,

"Sorry," Gohan whispered back, "here come with me," He grabbed her hand making her blush and led her across the room to the second exit which was connected to another classroom. They slipped out of the second classrooms main door and ran for the stairs, as they slipped through the doors they heard the bodyguard discover her missing. They dashed down the stairs but Gohan felt new bodyguards coming from the bottom so they slipped into the second floor. As they swam through a sea of leaving students, and turned the corner of the second floor he felt even more coming through the opposite stairs down the hall. So he pulled Videl into a nearby classroom, but he pulled her in too fast and she spun into his chest. She gasped and blushed, but Gohan didn't notice he was feeling out for the two bodyguards. He felt them run past, so he looked down at Videl and that's when he noticed that her chest was pressed against his. He felt his face light on fire, they both looked at each other for a moment. And then Gohan felt Videl's hands slowly move up his chest and wrap around his neck, he slipped his hands around her waist. This time Videl took the initiative and closed the distance between them. The same elated feeling from before hit both of them, but Videl tried something new, Gohan felt her tongue pressing against his lips. Not sure what exactly to do he opened his mouth slightly allowing Videl in. While their tongues wrestled with each other, Videl's hand slipped into his hair, and Gohan pulled her closer crushing their chests together.

"Blue team check this floor's classrooms, Green team take the third floor, Red team take fourth floor, Yellow team take the first floor and guard the entrance!" Gohan heard a bodyguard yell, he broke off the kiss, he got distracted he felt people all over the halls. And he had a feeling they weren't students, he had to think, the windows!

"Videl get on my back!" He whispered,

"What?" She hissed,

"Just get on my back," He hissed back, she complied and got on his back, he walked quietly to one of the windows, opened it, and hopped out. She screamed on their way down,

"WHAT THE HELL GOHAN!"

"Sorry..."

"A LITTLE MORE WARNING SERIOUSLY!"

"I'm getting that a lot lately," He said as he landed like it was nothing, he ducked behind some bushes and let Videl off his back,

"So what now?" She asked,

"Hmm... I'm not to sure... Where do you want to go to talk?"

Just then a GT-500 hover car pulled up at the nearby street and Erasa got out of the passenger's side door,

"Get in!" She said, Gohan and Videl piled in quickly so they wouldn't be seen,

"You guys better be happy I'm sticking my neck out for you," Sharpner said from the driver's seat, they were cruising down the road heading towards downtown,

"Thanks for the distraction Sharpner," Gohan thanked Sharpner,

"Yeah whatever, now where are we headin'?"

"Go to Steamers," Erasa said,

"Don't you think that we could go somewhere more safe?" Gohan asked,

"We're going to the Rhythm of the Java, you know the place under it?"

"Oh... I have never been down there before," Gohan said,

"Mostly only college students go down there," Erasa said, "but it is a good place to hide,"

* * *

Yea decided to cut it in two and maybe add an epilogue. Oh yeah it is 8:15 pm, May 31, 2011 in my timezone on this update anonymous, still in this month technically, so how do you like them apples? I want to thank you though because that comment rushed me into production. If anyone still has questions ask now because I will answer next update! Only one of you seemed to ask a question though, but the0blind0writer asked a bunch so here are the answers: the reason Sharpner wasn't angry about Gohan kissing Videl was because I tried to make his character into sort of a... "playa" if you will. And the slap Keiko gave to Gohan only left a mark because of, well I guess this old quote should explain: "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn" and that's a truthful statement believe me. And lastly he didn't return because she would have been well guarded after an incident like that, and also getting chased down by rottweilers wouldn't make someone to keen to return ;D. Well sorry it took all month but I had final exams to worry about but don't worry I passed them all ;D please review flames accepted but not necessary. You can expect the next and possibly last update this weekend, hopefully, encouragement might help it speed up (this is the part were I convinced you to review) ;D

-Zahchi


	12. Sprinting, Movies, and Confessions

Chapter 12

Jazz clubs, Sprinting, and Confessions

Part 2

Author's note: This is it, the final chapter, sorry it took so long. My sister bought a "new" house that happened to need a LOT of maintenance and I had to help. Also my mom decided to force me into something that ruins half of my summer and makes updating nearly impossible since I have little to no free time -_- Sorry I am just babbling on about my unimportant problems. Well this is it! The final chapter! It makes me happy and sad at the same time, but enough of my pointless drabbles, let's finish this! Sit back, relax, enjoy, and reviewing for the last time might be nice ;D

* * *

When they arrived at Steamers, everyone except Sharpner got out of the car,

"You coming Sharpner?" Videl asked,

"Nah I'm done with being chased by dogs and bodyguards," Sharpner said, "You owe me nerd-boy, you too Erasa,"

"Bye Sharpy," Gohan smiled, getting him angry was too much fun, he finally understood why Sharpner did it to him too.

"Pfft... I'll hurt you later nerd-boy," Sharpner smiled and drove off,

"Let's get downstairs guys," Erasa said,

"Hey Erasa, I'm curious, how did you get Sharpner to help?" Videl asked,

"Easy, I'm going on a date with him in exchange," She replied simply, Gohan's eyes went wide in surprise, even Videl looked surprised.

"Ugh gross... I would rather boil my head in acid then do that," Videl said,

"He's not so bad, the whole "tough guy" thing is just an act, I know that sounds like a cliché thing to say but it's true,"

"Still gross..." Videl mumbled,

"Let's just get downstairs," Erasa said, they all went down into the Jazz club, it was dark in the club the only light coming from the spotlight which was pointed towards the stage. On the stage a jazz band was playing, there were round tables everywhere. They chose the round table in the corner and sat down, a waitress came up and asked what they wanted, but mostly only addressed Gohan,

"Hey sweetie, what'll you have?"

"I guess I'll have a cinnamon bun" Gohan replied,

"I don't want anything," Videl replied,

"I'll have a vanilla cappuccino," Erasa replied,

Videl glanced at the waitress, she didn't like the looks she was giving Gohan, "You can leave _now_,"

"Now that we're alone and safe, what do you need to ask me?" Gohan asked, but he could practically guess what she was going to ask,

"When the Cell Games were on air their was a group of fighters besides my dad that showed up, their was a little boy with them too, that boy was you wasn't it?" Videl asked,

"Yes it was," Gohan replied, Erasa gasped, but Videl continued,

"A few of the fighters had gold hair during the fight, you were one of them does that mean your the Gold Fighter as well?"

"Yes I am or was," Gohan replied again,

"Also, my Dad wasn't the one who beat Cell, it was you wasn't it Gohan?"

Gohan hesitated before answering, "Yes, I was the one who destroyed him," Erasa gasped once again,

"I knew it!" Videl exclaimed, "I knew my Dad couldn't have beaten Cell, his story always seemed too fishy!"

"Videl there is something I want you know" Gohan said

"What is it?" She asked

"I-"

"Hold that thought Gohan!" Erasa exclaimed and pointed towards the door, two men dressed in suits just entered, Gohan recognized them as bodyguards. "We have to get out of here,"

"How did they find us?" Videl asked in a whisper,

"I don't know but we have to get out of here!" Gohan whispered back,

"I'll distract them you guys run!" Erasa said getting up, she ran over to the bodyguards and said, "Videl is in the bathroom I seen her run in there!"

"How did you know who we were-" one of them started,

"No time! Hurry up she's gonna get away!" Erasa yelled, when the bodyguards ran to the bathroom, Videl and Gohan ran to Erasa. Gohan glanced back at their table were the waitress was approaching with their stuff,

"Wait! The waitress has my cinnamon bun!" Gohan exclaimed, as he ran back to the table,

"Are you crazy!" Videl exasperated, "We gotta go!"

"Get my coffee too!" Erasa called after him,

"Are you both retarded!" Videl hissed, "We gotta go now!"

"Here you go sweetie," the waitress said, as she handed him the bag with the cinnamon bun,

"Thanks" He said quickly, dashing back to meet up with Videl and Erasa, they all ran back outside,

"What is it with you and food?" Videl asked as they ran down the block,

"I'm sorry! But I could never leave food behind!" Gohan apologized with a sheepish smile,

"Whatever, let's just find a new place to hide," Videl said, they ran down the block until Erasa stopped them,

"I. Need. A. Break." Erasa said in between breaths, Gohan and Videl weren't even winded much to Erasa's annoyance, how could anyone run that far and not even have their breathing slightly elevated? "I'm not super beastly action heroes like you guys, so give me a sec will ya?"

Videl crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "We need to keep moving Erasa, hurry up!"

Gohan was more patient, he glanced around at their surroundings. They were further into downtown, skyscrapers surrounded them in every direction. Behind them was a place unfortunately familiar to Gohan, it was a place he had to go to during his first "date" it was the movie theater. After he scanned the surroundings with his eyes he did it with his powers. He didn't sense any bodyguard energies, at least none that he had felt already from the school guards. He did catch a familiar energy in the distance but he didn't dwell on it considering it wasn't a bodyguard.

"Let's go see a movie!" Erasa chirped happily, her tiredness and annoyance completely forgotten, "It would be a great place to hide to!"

"I guess we could..." Gohan muttered,

"I don't care," Videl said plainly, "where ever we are hidden is fine,"

"Great!" Erasa exclaimed happily, "I know just the one to go see too!"

After buying tickets, popcorn, and soda, they went in and sat down in the far back seats. Much to Gohan's dismay it was the sequel to movie he was forced to go see with... Angelica? Angelina? He couldn't remember her name but it didn't matter it was still terrible. Videl tried to ask Gohan what he wanted her to know but was promptly "_shooshed_" by someone in a seat in front of them. By the time they were half way through the movie Gohan already single-handedly devoured the XXXL bucket of popcorn they bought; Erasa was watching intently and in tears because of the movie, Gohan was dosing, and Videl was out cold.

Gohan was trying so hard to stay awake, to keep watch with his senses, but the movie was just so terribly boring it was about to overcome him. He focused on anything besides the movie to try and keep him awake, he finally focused on something that kept him wide awake: Videl. She was snoozing away and giving a slight snore once in awhile, which in turn got her many annoyed looks from people in other seats. Gohan couldn't help but grin at how cute her little snores were. He observed her other features, her raven hair, (which always smelled like cinnamon, Gohan often wondered how, but didn't really care, the smell was too intoxicating for him to care) under her closed eyelids were her two beautiful blue orbs, her soft skin, (which he had the honor to touch) and small beautifully pink lips. He had a strong urge to reach out and caress her cheek, but he was afraid he'd wake her if he did.

While he was still admiring her, her head tilted to the side and fell onto his shoulder. He stiffened up a bit but then relaxed seeing that she was still asleep. He felt heat slowly appearing on his face as he got an idea. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, it took a while to build the courage. But when he finally did, he slowly and very carefully pulled his arm out from under Videl's head. Finally when his arm was free her head fell onto his chest, then he put his now free arm around her, then carefully pulled her closer to him. Gohan's face was burning up and he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. After sitting there for a while without realizing it Gohan slowly drifted off to sleep, his head resting on Videl's.

"Oh my God!" Erasa half-yelled, "That was the most spectacular movie I have ever seen! It was heart-wrenching, happy, dramatic, romantic, and completely well written! Right guys! Guys? Hello? Aw they're sleeping... and in such a cute position... wait what the hell! Who in there right minds could sleep through such a wonderful movie!"

"Shut it Erasa, I'm trying to sleep..." Videl murmured, not bothering to open her eyes,

"Yeah I can see that," Erasa smirked, "You are using Gohan as a pillow after all,"

"Exactly so be quie- I'M WHAT!" Videl's eyes shot open, now fully conscious she found herself using Gohan's chest as a pillow, she tried pulling away put Gohan's arm was wrapped around her, and he had a iron grip on her. She continued to struggle, blushing when Erasa was giggling and saying how cute they were together,

"Shut it with the cutesy crap Erasa, and help me get him off me," Videl barked,

"Ah, ah, ah, what's the magic word," Erasa smirked much to Videl's annoyance,

"PLEASE!" Videl yelled angrily,

"All right I'll help, but next time say it without the attitude," Erasa said still smirking, she turned her attention to Gohan and said, "Gohan there's a guy giving away free hot dogs over there!"

Gohan shot up out of his seat instantly, making Videl go toppling onto the floor in the process, "What! Where!"

"Grrr... GOHAN," Videl growled from the floor,

"S-sorry V-Videl it was a-an acci-" Gohan started to apologize but stiffened up as he felt the energies of the bodyguards all around the cinema, looking through all the different theaters looking for them, "We gotta go, now! They found out we're here, darn it I shouldn't have fallen asleep!"

"How?" Videl asked, "There's no way they could have followed us here!"

"I don't know how, but we gotta get outta here!" Gohan replied, looking for a way out,

"I could distract them while you guys slip away, I have to get home anyway," Erasa suggested, she ran down the steps of the theater towards the door, "Jeez the things I do for love... and not even my own!"

"It's your job isn't?" Videl called after her with a smirk,

"Yeah, yeah, c'ya guys later!" A few moments later they heard the fire alarm go off,

"That must be it let's go!" Videl exclaimed, they dashed down the steps and through the door. The place was in an uproar, people were flipping out and running around everywhere looking for an exit. The employees were trying to calm people down and point out the exits. Gohan and Videl blended right in with the crowd, they ran towards one of the exits and out the door.

The sun was setting as they ran down the block, Gohan kept feeling out for power levels the entire time. Fortunately Gohan felt no bodyguards, but he did feel that familiar power level again, but he dismissed it once again.

"This should be far enough," Videl said, they stopped outside a restaurant, "We should eat here, I'm hungry,"

"Yeah me too," Gohan agreed,

Videl looked at him in disbelief, "How can you be hungry after all that popcorn?"

"I don't know I guess it's just my appetite, why is it weird how I ate the popcorn?"

"That was not eating, I have seen eating..."

"Hehehe Yeah well I'll buy, how about that?" Gohan asked, smiling sheepishly,

"Sounds good to me," Videl replied,

The restaurant they were at was an outdoor one, that was on a balcony elevated about 20 feet off the ground. They had to climb the stairs to get to it,

"A table for two?" The receptionist asked,

"Yes please," Gohan said,

"This way then," The receptionist took them to a seat next to the railing of the balcony, and handed them some menus "here you are, a waiter will be with you shortly,"

"Looks like we picked a fancy restaurant," Videl mumbled, as she looked through the menu, it had options like boiled goose and caviar,

"Well I'm getting the bacon cheeseburger," Gohan said, "And maybe the club sandwich and-"

Videl interrupted him with a laugh, "Why are you so hungry all the time?"

"Well actually, I need to eat lot, because well, promise you won't freak out if I tell you?" Gohan asked nervously,

"I promise"

"I have to eat to keep my energy up, because I'm not entirely..." Gohan paused for a moment, "..._human_"

"Your not entirely... human?" Videl was shocked, she expected something like that, it would be the only explanation to his incredible powers, but still it was shocking, "I figured something like that, like you fell into radioactive goo, or you were a mythological creature or something..."

"The truth is I am half human, and half Saiyan," Gohan said,

"Can I take you order?" A waiter asked, breaking them from their conversation,

"I'll take a double bacon cheeseburger, with fries," Gohan replied,

"I'll have the same," Videl replied,

"Right away," the waiter walked off and they continued,

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked,

"Saiyans are not... exactly... from this planet..." Gohan said,

"So your an _alien_?" She asked, her eyes wide, he cringed at the way she said "alien"

"Technically I am half-alien," Gohan said looking away, "I hope that doesn't change the way you feel about me..."

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed, "That doesn't change anything!"

"That's good, speaking of feelings Videl," Gohan started, a blush creeping a cross his face, he realized that they were at a restaurant alone together, it was like a date. Their first date, Videl must have realized too because she was blushing as well, "I have been trying to tell you this all day... Videl I lo-"

Before he could say it a police officer had come and grabbed Videl from behind, and another tried to grab Gohan. Gohan let himself get distracted, so he didn't notice them coming.

"Hey hands off jerk!" Videl yelled struggling to get out of his hold,

"Sorry Videl, orders from Hercule! He said you were kidnapped by this guy!"

"I wasn't kidnapped!" Videl yelled still struggling as the cop pulled her (with a lot of effort) down the stairs and out of the restaurant,

Gohan meanwhile had been dodging the other cop's hands without much difficulty, but when he saw Videl get dragged out of the restaurant he hopped off the balcony. He landed with no difficulty at all much to the surprise of the Police officers that surrounded the place. They hide behind their cruisers with their guns pointed,

"Hands up kid!" one of them yelled, Gohan complied, still looking for Videl. He spotted her being dragged by two bodyguards to a black car. News crews appeared filming what was going on.

"Alright kid get on the ground!" the cop yelled again, Gohan had two choices: One, get on the ground and go to jail, or two expose himself as Saiyaman by snatching up Videl and flying out of there. He chose choice two, he didn't care anymore about his secret all he wanted was to confess to Videl.

"Let go you jerks!" Videl yelled punching one in the gut and the other on the top of his head, Gohan crouched down a bit and kicked off the ground. Zooming over to Videl snatching her up and taking off up into the sky,

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" She yelled in surprise, "Damn it Gohan! A little more warning next time! Seriously!"

Gohan laughed, "Sorry!" He stopped and hovered above the city, holding her tight in his arms, "Anyway... What I was trying to say before..."

"Yeah?" She beckoned for him to continue, she was blushing. He was holding her in his arms, and she had an idea of what he was gonna say,

Gohan hesitated, he looked down at the city, it was night and all the city was illuminated, it was an amazing sight. The moment was perfect, he had to say it, he couldn't hold it back anymore, he looked into her eyes and said it,

"Videl, I love you,"

"I love you too Gohan,"

And they shared their most passionate kiss yet

* * *

Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story! All that is left is the Epilogue, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review flames accepted but not necessary. The Epilogue will be wrapping up some loose ends on the story, considering Gohan is now a wanted criminal ;D it will short though _very_ short, only about a couple hundred words. Also I should let you know that I have already thought up a sequel to this story. The title is "Orange Star University's Dr of Love" But it depends on if you want to read it, that I will write it, so tell me in your review if your interested! Also it won't be until late July or August that I will write it, I have other things I want to write about after all ;D I hope you enjoyed the story!

-Zahchi


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Gohan laid down on Videl's roof after he dropped her off on her balcony. He rubbed his hands together for warmth, the cold November air was stinging his cheeks and fingertips. It didn't help that it was night either, and on top of that he was now on the top 10 most wanted on the planet list. Oh, and when his mother discovered that... Well let's just say when she finds out it will be a thousand times worse then anything the Justice System could possibly do to him. He couldn't go home though, they would track him back there by his school records. But the interestingly enough, he didn't care, at all, not even a little. In fact he had a goofy grin from ear to ear, he was the happiest he had ever been!

Besides he had a plan to get off the wanted list and be allowed to see Videl. He was going to execute said plan tomorrow, but for now he would just rest and bask in the greatness that was his day.

Videl meanwhile, was sprawled out on her bed, she hadn't bothered to change into pajamas. She was still in a daze from the events that happened only moments ago. Gohan confessed his feelings for her, and she to him. It was the first time she had felt this way about anyone, and it took her a while to realize and acknowledge it.

She had already replayed the kiss and the confessions over and over again in her mind a million times, but she did it once again:

_She was blushing. He was holding her tightly in his arms, and she had an idea of what he was gonna say,_

_Gohan hesitated at first, he looked down at the city, they were hovering over all the skyscrapers. The city was beginning to illuminate because the sun was nearly set, the sky was a dazzling mixture of red, yellow, orange, and violet. The moment was perfect, he had to say it, he couldn't hold it back anymore, he looked into her eyes and said it,_

_"Videl, I love you,"_

_Her heart skipped a beat when he said it, and she felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She felt her blush deepen, she smiled widely and confessed how she felt too._

_"I love you too Gohan,"_

_And they shared their most passionate (and heated) kiss yet. One of Videl's hands entangled itself in his hair and the other slid under his shirt. Videl groaned in protest when Gohan broke the kiss, but then let out a soft moan when he clamped his lips on her neck. Time flew by quickly, by the time they broke off it was nearing midnight._

"_I better take you home," He said after glancing at his watch, "It's almost midnight and your shivering,"_

_Videl wanted to protest but she was freezing, and the longer she was with him, the bigger predicament he would have with her father. So she reluctantly agreed, and he flew her back to her home._

After that Gohan said it would be safer if he slept on the roof; in case someone were to enter her room while they were asleep. She objected, saying it would be too cold, but he was to stubborn to listen.

Now she could hear him sneezing up a storm. She sighed, pushed the covers off of her and got up, _What a stubborn idiot!_

She opened her window and stepped on the sill, then she reached up and grabbed the edge of the roof. Then she proceeded in hoisting her self up,

"Videl is s-something w-wrong?" He shivered,

"Yeah there is! You!" She crossed her arms, "Stop being so stubborn and come inside!"

"B-B-But-"

"No buts! Your shivering out here and I have a lock on my door Gohan! No one will just walk in!"

In one quick motion he scooped her up bridal style, "A-All r-right you w-win," It didn't take much convincing when you are as frigid as he was.

He descended back down through her window and into her plain white room. He deposited her gently on her bed before he closed the window. "I g-guess I'll j-just sleep on t-the floor,"

Videl sprang up from the bed and grabbed a handful of his shirt "Oh no! Your still shivering, and I have a queen sized bed so there is a enough room for the both of us,"

"N-No its all r-right I-I'll be f-fine-"

"Gohan do you want to catch a cold?" She was getting very tired of his irksome stubborn behavior,

"W-Why are y-you being so f-forceful a-about it?"

"Why are you being a stubborn idiot?"

She pushed him forcibly on the bed, "I m-may be b-being a s-stubborn idiot, but I g-guess I am your stubborn idiot..." he complied with her and laid down,

"Damn right you are," She smiled, she crawled over him to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over them,

"You mind if I-" Videl started, a hint of pink on her face,

"What?" Then he saw her hand beneath her pillow, "Oh no that's fine,"

She tugged her Hello Kitty doll out from under the pillow and cuddled it close to her chest,

"You better not tell anyone about this..." Her face was a bright pink, no one knew about her interest in Hello Kitty, not even Erasa. She made sure to hide the doll well, especially when she knew when there would be company. But because of the whole "three-step plan" fiasco, she had forgotten completely about hiding it.

"Why would I tell anyone?" Gohan shrugged, "Come to think of it... I kinda wish I had Professor Cuddlypoofs with me..."

She choked back a laugh, "Professor what?"

"Hey this'll be the first time I slept without him since my trip to Namek!"

"Trip to where?"

"To Namek its...its kinda a long story, but the point is, not counting the year I was in the hyperbolic chamber-"

"The hyper what?"

"Look, the point is that it has been many years since I didn't have the professor to hold onto at night,"

There was short silence between them, then on impulse a blushing Videl said, "Well you could...ahem...hold onto me...if...you know...you want to..."

Gohan felt his face heat up, he wondered how long it would take before they would get over the embarrassment that intimacy brought about. Close proximity with her never failed to make him as red as a tomato. Shouldn't that stop now that they were dating? He didn't know, but as of the moment he didn't really care.

"Uh... Sure,"

She slid closer to him, still keeping her doll snugged safely under her arm. He took the initiative and slipped his arm around her shoulders and secured her to his chest. That same intoxicating cinnamon smell from her hair drifted into his nostrils. He let out a content sigh, he loved being this close to her, regardless of the embarrassment it brought about.

"Feel better?" She asked,

"I feel great! But it'll be difficult to sleep with my heart beating this fast!" He laughed,

They stayed in silence for a while, until Videl broke it "Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that... Maybe you could teach me to fly?" She spoke in that same soft voice that made his resolve so weak that he spilled his guts about being Saiyaman.

"Uh... Yeah sure... I guess I could,"

"So it is possible for humans to do it then?"

"Yeah it is, it will probably be a lot easier for you then any normal human, considering you have been doing Martial Arts most of your life,"

"That's good," She yawned, "So you promise me you'll teach me?"

"I promise,"

No more words were uttered as they slowly drifted off into a tranquil slumber.

Gohan observed his watch, the small digits showed 5:30 am. dawn was barely breaking the distant sky. He sat up and removed his arm as slowly and carefully as possible from under Videl. He sighed in relief, he had successfully recovered his arm without rousing her. He then tiptoed to the door and unlocked it, he glanced back, she was still asleep. He took one last look at the doll cuddling Videl, he smiled at the adorable and almost surreal sight before he tiptoed out of the door.

_Now to find where Hercule is..._ It wasn't hard, he had an elegant oak double door that (if Gohan wasn't mistaken) was diamond studded. And on top of that he could hear his gruff voice screaming as soon as he was clear of Videl's door. Gohan entered with no attempt to hide his presence, as it turned out it was someone on the phone he was screaming at. Gohan observed his room while waiting patiently for Hercule to notice him. Everything was either gold-plated, diamond studded, or both.

"DAMN IT I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES!" He screamed into the phone, Gohan felt bad for whoever was on the other end, "JUST FIND HER BY ALL MEANS NECESSARY!"

He almost scoffed, he didn't think to check her room? Though if he did "kidnap" her, the last place he'd want to conceal her was in her own house, let alone her room.

"YOU'D BETTER FIND HER! I'LL CALL AGAIN IN TWENTY MINUTES! I EXPECT RESULTS!" He slammed the phone down on it's hook and began pacing back and forth.

Gohan thought he'd better speak up, considering how distraught he was it might take him some time to notice him.

"Ahem!"

Pacing.

"AHEM!"

More pacing.

"AHEHEMHEM!"

He whipped around, "WHO THE-!" he paused when he noticed who it was, "YOU!"

"Yes, we need to talk-"

"DAMN RIGHT WE DO YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He cut him off and started yelling his head off,

Gohan flinched and covered his ears. Did this guy ever stop yelling? He was giving him a headache, but Gohan knew a simple solution to silence him. He took a deep breath and turned Super Saiyan.

Hercule turned white as ghost and stumbled back and fell on his couch.

"Good, now you'll listen," Gohan grumbled, rubbing his temples, "First off: I did not kidnap your daughter, she was with me consensually. Second off: I will need you to clear my name. And third off: I would like to ask you if it is all right if I date your daughter,"

Hercule who's jaw was ajar the entire time he talked, used his last bit of confidence to say, "You got a lot of nerve to come in here and tell me what do after what you did! And then act like it was nothing and ask for my permission to date my sweet pea!"

"I did nothing wrong-" Gohan stopped, reasoning wasn't gonna work, this guy was to absorbed by pride, it was time for a lot less tactful tactic: blackmail, "If you don't do as I ask, I will be forced to tell the world who really beat Cell,"

His face turned white again, "You mean that-that your-"

"Yup, I was the boy who beat Cell," He powered down, and let his threat sink in,

He swallowed hard, and picked up the phone, "What do I say?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you are pretty good at lying after all," He smirked in triumph,

He grunted, and dialed some numbers, "I don't approve of you dating my daughter... But as long as she is consensual... Hi, yes it's Hercule, call off the search there has been a misunderstanding..."

"Don't worry," He assured him, stilling wearing his smirk, "She is,"

He walked out, leaving the disgruntled "World Champ" to set the record straight.

"I still can't believe that you actually blackmailed _the _"World Champ"," Videl laughed, they had just been emancipated from school and were strolling down the sidewalk with no general destination in mind.

"I wasn't actually gonna tell anyone, I was just counting on him believing I was," He murmured, something was still bothering him though. He couldn't help but wonder how the bodyguards kept finding them, and if it was something to do with that familiar energy he sensed twice. He stopped mid stride, that same energy was approaching them from the rear.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Videl asked, wondering why he just stopped abruptly,

_Oh no why did have to be her..._

"Hiya Gohan," a feminine but chilling voice called from behind them,

"Ugh...Keiko,"

"Videl..." She acknowledged as though she was talking to toilet paper,

"So it was you...you were the one calling the bodyguards..." He felt stupid, how could he overlook something like that? Feeling the same energy twice both times just before the bodyguards came charging.

"SHE was the reason why we were found continuously?" Videl asked venomously, "God, your are such a crazy ass stalker bitch! Don't you get that you lost? That Gohan never did, nor ever will he like you? He's my property so back off already!"

"Hey-" He started, property? He's been hearing that a lot, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about it,

"Shut up Gohan!" She silenced him, he figured he better leave her be, she may discredit being related to Hercule, but she certainly does have his temper...

"I don't see your name on him," she strolled past them and down the street, "Besides...things can change,"

"No name on him huh?" She smiled deviously, "Why don't we just change that,"

"W-What do you mean Videl?" Gohan managed, her smile was alarming him,

A half hour, and one bribed Tattoo Artist later, Gohan had his very own tat. It was just above his heart, written in fancy but somewhat jagged lettering: Videl

"Now my name is on you, permanently" She joked,

"That's not funny Videl!" He whined, "When my Mom finds out-"

"Oh relax Gohan," She chuckled and she kissed him softly, "Come on I'll treat you to some Strong Stuff,"

On the way to Steamer's Gohan reflected on the last couple weeks of his life. They were by far the greatest, most stressful and nerve-racking, but also most eventful weeks of his life. And besides the deep feeling of angst of how his Mom would chastise him when she get's wind of him being on the Top 10 Most Wanted on the Planet list, not to mention getting a tattoo... He had calming sense of serenity, because the massive roller-coaster that was his life recently, had finally thundered back into it's station.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Wow did not expect it to take this long, or for it to be this long...huh. Well regardless of that I hope you enjoyed reading my story, time escaped me over the summer and now I don't have an exact date for the sequel but at the latest I'd say the beginning of December. **

**Thanks for sticking with my story! Sorry it took so long to finish! I truly hoped you enjoyed!**

**-Zahchi**


End file.
